entrevistas
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: Bienvenidos al programa TORTURAS BEYBLAIDER, aqui veran a sus queridos amados y a veces odiados blaiders tener entrevistas, desafios y otras cosas de las que pronto se arrepentiran ENTREN (si se atreven) Y DISFRUTEN y recuerden nada tiene sentido en este programa
1. Chapter 1

Entrevistas

Yo: bueno , hare algo diferente esta vez voy a entrevistar a algunos personajes de beyblade , para que quede claro todos estan aqui por su propia voluntad y-

Ginga: valentina-chan DESATANOS!

Tsubassa: osea que solo he venido aqui para que me amordazaran?

Yo: otras escritoras te han echo cosas peores asi que no te quejes!, ahora COMENZEMOS!

Todos: NO! DETENGANLA!

**Primer entrevistado Ginga Hagane:**

Ginga: puedes decirme porque carajo estoy haciendo esto?!

Yo: ahora si te callas pendejo eh, es mi historia?

Ginga: pero-

Yo: que te calles!, mira esto es simple te voy a hacer unas preguntas y me vas a responder

Ginga: y si no lo hago?

Yo: le entregare esta carpeta con fotos humillantes tuyas al publico

Ginga: QUE?!, como conceguiste eso?

Yo: tengo mis contactos?

Ginga: ok , lo hare

Yo: primero ponte esto (le pongo un brazalete)

Ginga: que es esto?

Yo: eso te electrocutara cada ves que me mientas

Ginga: quieres matarme?

Yo: no, solo quiero humillarte publicamente

Ginga: mejor apunalame y termina con esto

Yo: por muy tentador que sea no lo hare asi que deja de actuar como nino chiquito y contesta

Ginga:...

Yo: bien, primera pregunta, Que te inspira en el beyblade?

Ginga: me inspira, el entrelazar una amistad con cada persona que me enfrento

Yo: y que te motiva a entrenar?

Ginga: hacerme mas fuerte , enfrentarme a personas mas fuertes que yo y que mis amigos se fortalezen conmigo

Yo: porque te gustan las hamburguesas tanto

Ginga: porque son deliciosas!

Yo: ok , siguiente pregunta

Ginga: esto no es tan malo como crei

Yo: solo espera, siguiente pregunta , te gusta madoka?

Ginga: (balbuceando)yo...pues...la verdad

Yo: solo recuerda, kaboom!

Ginga: yo...SI!, me gusta madoka! ella es el amor incondicionable en mi vida!, ella es hermosa, inteligente, divertida y siempre esta conmigo en las buenas y en las malas!

Yo: ok, que valiente de tu parte

Ginga: gracias, se siente bien decirlo

Yo: bien, ultima pregunta, y si te dijiera que madoka esta escuchando esto detras del escenario?

Ginga: (sonrojandose a mas no poder) QUE! (despues se desmayo)

Yo: bien , creo que terminamos con ginga! , lo llevare al hospital, no se vallan!

20 minutos despues

Yo: bien ginga esta en el hospital y ya desperto ,es mas vean esto que paso en el hospital grabado por mis informantes ,El equipo chismoso de la telenovela!

**Video**

Ginga estaba dormio en el hospital y madoka estaba cerca de el esperando a que despertara, unos minuto despues desperto:

Ginga: (abriendo lentamente los ojos), eh madoka?

Madoka: que bien que despertaste, me tenias preocupada

Ginga: (sonrrojado) escucha lo que dije ahi yo solo estaba...mira tienes todo el derecho a avergonzarte y- (fue interrumpido porque madoka lo beso en los labios)

Madoka: (termino con el beso) (sonrojada) porque me avergonzaria?, yo siento lo mismo que tu

Ginga: enserio?

Madoka: si, ademas esas cosas tan lindas que dijiste de mi, yo solo... te amo tambien

Ginga: madoka...(se volvieron a besar, despues cuando el beso termino) Quieres ser mi novia?

Madoka: si (despues se abrazaron)...eh HAY ALGUIEN GRABANDONOS POR LA VENTANA!

Ginga: que?!, oye vete de aqui!

Madoka: que te pasa?!, largate!

**Fin del video**

Todos: Awwwwww!

Yo: bien, que venga nuestro siguiente invitado!

(aplausos)

**Siguiente entrevistado Masamune Kadoya:**

Masamune: yo nunca acepte esto!

Yo: hay, ya callate y ponte el brazalete o si no (le muestro su carpeta)

Masamune: ok, total no puede ser peor que lo que le hiciste a ginga

Yo: me estas retando?

Masamune: que?!..no...yo estaba!

Yo: ok primera pregunta: que se siente ser el blaider numero 5 del mundo?

Masamune: que?!, yo soy el numero 1

Yo: si como no, seras despues de ginga, ryuga, kyoya y kenta

Masamune:...

Yo: como sea, continuemos, cual crees que es tu peor defecto?

Masamune: yo no tengo defectos

Yo: que tal tu sentido de superioridad

Masamune: yo- (lo interrumpi)

Yo: tu irresponsabilidad, que siempre fastidies a todos, que te comas lo que es de otros, que no te banas muy seguido, que hables dormido,que le agarres pelea a todos ,que no midas las consecuencias de tus actos, es mas todos tus defectos no caben ni en una enciclopedia

Masamune: ok no soy perfecto, y no le agarro pelea a nadie

Yo: ah no?, miren este video de hace 2 dias

**Video**

Ginga y masamune acababan de terminar un convate y ellos y los demas estaban comiendo hamburguesas pero solo quedo una y...

Masamune: oye esa el mia, damela!

Ginga: obligame!

Masamune: crees que no puedo, cara de pony?!

Ginga: adelante cornudo!

Masamune: retractate!

Ginga: tu retractate!

Ambos empezaron a pelear a golpes y los sacaron a patadas del restaurante y empezaron a llorar

**Fin del video**

Masamune: de donde sacaste eso?

Yo: le agradezco a tsubassa otori por el video!

Masamune: cuando te ponga las manos encima!

Yo: como sea siguiente pregunta. De cuanto es tu IQ?

Masamune: todos mis numeros son y siempre seran numero uno!

Yo: masamune creo que no me entendiste

Masamune: estas celosa de que mi IQ es el numero uno y el tuyo no

Yo: creeme no lo estoy, ultima pregunta que es lo peor que le haz hecho a alguien?

Masamune: podria ser la vez que mientras estaba convatiendo con toby y zeo nuestros beys terminaron en la oficina del entrenador y todo se destruyo, despues culpamos a king

Yo: vaya, si que eres honesto, ( recibo una llamada) ok esta llamada viene desde America, es el entrenador dice que tu, toby y zeo estan perdidos, espera otra llamada: son toby y zeo dicen que eres un traidor , otra llamada: king viene en camino y dice que cuando acabe contigo con suerte podras hacer pipi, te sugiero que corras

Masamune: si verdad (nervioso)

Se escucho un portazo

Yo: vaya si es king! denle un aplauso!

(Aplausos)

King: gracias, bueno a lo que vine (su cabello cambio de azul oscuro a rosa clarisimo, lo que significa que saco todo su poder) MASAMUNE!

Masamune: adios (se fue corriendo)

King: vuelve aqui!

Yo: creo que termine con masamune, pasemos con nuestro siguiente invitado!

**Siguiente invitado: Tsubassa Otori**

Tsubassa: dejame adivinar, me vas a chantajear con una carpeta de fotos humillantes de mi y me forzaras a contestar tus estupidas preguntas y si miento me electrocutaras?

Yo: si, pero no seas tan amargado

Tsubassa: como quieras ya me trajieron aqui contra mi voluntad que mas puede pasar?

Yo: no me tientes, (despues le puse el brazalete)

Tsubassa: no me digas, tsubassa kaboom?

Yo: si , ahora primera pregunta Cuantas veces tus fans te han amordazado?

Tsubassa: creo que una por cada fan

Yo: (solte una pequena risa) bien siguiente pregunta: porque dejas tu cabello tan largo?

Tsubassa: porque me gusta asi

Yo: bien, Cuantas veces te han confundido con una chica?

Tsubassa: (sonrrojado) que eso no es verdad!,nunca me han confundido con una chica! (se electrocuto) AHHHHHH! (se desmallo)

Yo: mientras la ambulancia se lo lleva creo que le debemos dar la bienvenida a nuestro siguiente invitado

**Siguiente invitado Kyoya Tategami:**

Kyoya: que te quede claro que no voy a hacer nada aqui

Yo: calmala , o sino escribire una historia donde te vuelvas gay o una princesa sirena

Kyoya: no te atreverias!

Yo: crees que no? ( saco mi laptop) a ver por donde empiezo?..ya se!

Kyoya: ok! solo dame ese brazalete (se lo puso)

Yo: bien primera pregunta: Porque siempre eres tan grunon y malo con todos?

Kyoya: porque se me da la gana, yo soy asi y si te molesta es tu problema

Yo: asi eres todo el tiempo? estas seguro?

Kyoya: que quieres decir?

Yo: veamos el video!

Kyoya: que?

**Video**

Todos estaban durmiendo en casa de madoka pero kyoya se desperto y noto que yu , kenta y hikaru se estremecian porque quizas tenian pesadillas, que a benkei se le callo dark bull, que ginga y madoka temblaban de frio, que a masamune se le cayo su almuada y que tsubassa no tenia bien puesto su antifas asi que kyoya hecho su sonrisa extrana de siempre y como una mama el acaricio las frentes de kenta y yu para que dejaran de tener pesadillas haciendo que se calmaran, puso a dark bull devuelta con benkei haciendo que se pusiera mas feliz, tapo con una manta a ginga y a madoka, levanto la cabeza de masamune y le puso su almuada de vuelta , le acomodo el antifaz a tsubassa y le dio un beso a hikaru en la frente, haciendo que todos tuvieran dulces suenos

**Fin del video**

Todos: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww.

Kyoya: diablos! porque mostraste eso?!

Yo: lo vez todos tienen un lado tierno

Kyoya:...(sonrojado)

Yo: ultima pregunta porque talvez salgas corriendo: te gusta hikaru?

Kyoya: (sonrojado)...y..si es asi que?!

Yo: pues hikaru esta escuchando todo esto y dice que tambien le gustas

Kyoya: QUE?!, ya sacaste boleto, ya estuvo bueno ,no me importa si eres una chica, ahora si te las veras conmigo!

Yo: AHHHH! , SEGURIDAD!

A kyoya se lo llevo seguridad

Yo: pasemos con el siguiente que es uno de mis blaiders favoritos!

**Siguiente entrevistado: Kenta Yumiya**

Kenta: no quiero estar aqui!

Yo: no seas bebe , ponte el brazalete porfavor, o ya veras!

Kenta: (suspiro*) ok

Yo: bien primera pregunta:

Kenta: salvenme!

Yo: para ti que es el beyblade?

Kenta: pues, es entrelazar una amistad entre tu y cada oponente

Yo: ok, muy bonito eres una ternurita ,siguiente pregunta: te sientes feliz de ser un blaider legendario?

Kenta: si, pero me hubiera gustado que el fragmento de estrella me escogiera desde el principio y no que sucediera de esta manera (casi llorando)

Yo: te sientes mal de lo que paso con ryuga?

Kenta: (con lagrimas en los ojos) si

Yo: ven aqui (abraze a kenta despues le quite las lagrimas de los ojos) oye tu no tienes la culpa de nada nemesis fue quien lo mato, ademas el confio en ti y solo en ti para tomar su puesto , pudo darle el fragmento de estrella a alguien mas pero te lo dio a ti porque tu eras y eres su amigo y porque nunca perdiste las esperanzas, oye recuerdas sus ultimas palabras?

Kenta: eh?

Yo: si , no te acuerdas?

Kenta: (nego con la cabeza)

Yo: a ver...ya recorde!, En ese tiempo hubo un momento en que tome tu desafio enserio, todos lo prometimos , ve por el kenta!

Kenta: (sonriendo) gracias , no eres tan mala

Yo: gracias pero mi contrato exije que te humille publicamente

Kenta: (sweatdrope) eso me temia

Yo: siguiente pregunta: que se siente que nadie te tome enserio por tu edad y por tu estatura

Kenta: oye! no lo hacen! (se electrocuto) ahhh!

Yo: te lo adverti, ok ultima pregunta: porque lloras cada vez que ginga y madoka pelean?

Kenta: solo fue una vez! (se electrocuto)

Kenta: auch (se desmallo)

Yo: bueno creo que debo llevarlo al hospital

15 minutos despues

Yo: kenta estara bien , ahora pasemos con el siguiente invitado!

**Siguiente invitado Yu Tendo:**

Yu: porque tengo que hacer esto?!

Yo: ya calmate, y comenzemos!

Yu: alguien salveme (mientras le pongo el brazalete)

Yo: ok primera pregunta: porque te gusta tanto el helado?

Yu: porque es muy rico!

Yo: ok, porque le pones apodos a tus amigos?

Yu: a algunos para fastidiarlos como tatekyo, pero ademas de eso porque los quiero y me gusta ponerles apodos

Yo: ok, que adorable eres!, ultima pregunta: porque siempre te hacen menos por ser el mas chiquito?

Yu: no me digas chiquito!, y nadie me hace menos! (se electrocuto y despues se desmayo)

Yo: ya se lo llevo la ambulancia , termino el programa de entrevistas pero antes para cerrar el show necesito que vengan madoka y hikaru

(Aplausos)

Madoka: que quieres que hagamos?

Hikaru: si, que?

Yo: es simple, tomen estos collares de caracoles que "tome prestados" y usen la perla que hay en su interior

Hikaru: como lo hacemos?

Yo: asi, voz rosada perla!

Madoka: ok, voz violeta perla!

Hikaru: voz azul perla!

Madoka: esta ropa es muy linda, eh y este microfono?

Hikaru: y que quieres que cantemos?

Yo: solo canten lo que pase por sus mentes

Madoka: ok

Hikaru: si

Las 3: canto de sirena arriva el telon!

Madoka, hikaru y yo: Vámonos más allá de un mar,

cuajado de tristezas cegadoras.

¡Oh si!

Ese mar vamos a cruzar

y tocaremos la luz más sanadora.

¡Quizás!

No basta el simple poder de oír,

no basta el simple poder de ver.

Contamos con el mayor poder

el de creer.

No basta solo con desear,

no basta solo con pelear.

¡Más fuertes que nunca podemos ser!

Con mi fe renovada y en plenitud,

mi canto de nuevo resplandece de luz.

Nadie puede ya romper

el amor que va a crecer.

Más no es cualquiera tienes que ser tú.

Cuando hay milagros, ya sin parar,

un nuevo y feliz destino puede crear.

Ya no hay dudas ni temor,

sólo fuerza y esplendor.

Pon tu fe en los lazos

del amor.

Nuestro dolor que hace llorar

Nuestra alegría que hace sonreír

Lo que sentir lo que pensar

Todo lo que podemos compartir

Dadnos poder para vencer

Dadnos la fuerza hoy para creer.

En los siete mares

y en nuestros lazos de fe

y de amor.

Con las buenas amigas alrededor

Un vínculo eterno anuda nuestro valor

Y cantamos la canción

que confirma nuestra unión

y la primavera nos dará calor

La nueva vida va a amanecer,

tranquila y segura volverá a florecer

Ya no hay dudas ni temor,

sólo fuerza y esplendor.

Pon tu fe en los lazos

del amor.

Con mi fé renovada y en plenitud

mi canto de nuevo resplandece de luz,

nadie puede ya romper

el amor que va a crecer,

más no es cualquiera,

tienes que ser tú.

Cuando el milagros ya sin parar

un nuevo y feliz destino pueden crear,

ya no hay dudas ni temor, sólo fuerza y esplendor,

con tu fé en los lazos

del amor.

Las 3: adios! los queremos! besos!

FIN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Venganza!

Bienvenidos a otra edicion de mi programa de entrevistas que e decidido llamar "TORTURAS BEYBLADE" hoy tenemos muchas sorpresas pero antes se preguntaran que paso con masamune y king, pues aqui recibi noticias de que masamune esta en el hopital porque cayo de un edificio de 5 pisos, Bien demosle la bienvenida a mi primer victima..perdon entrevistado: Yuki Mizusawa!

(APLAUSOS)

**Primer entrevistado Yuki Mizusawa:**

Yuki: porque estoy aqui?

Yo: porque me debes una despues de evitar que madoka y hikaru te acesinaran!

Yuki: pero tengo la pierna rota!

Yo: si pero te ayude

Yuki: no , no lo hiciste te quedaste grabando por 30 minutos y despues de que te aburriste interferiste! y para acabarla subiste el video a internet!

Yo: ay ya callate !, pudiste quedar peor si no hubiera intervenido

Yuki: me quitaron los calcetines! y sin quitarme los zapatos! nada es peor que eso , ademas pudiste ayudarme antes!

Yo: que cierres el pinche hocico!, ponte esto (le puse el brazalete) bien ya sabes las reglas, listo?

Yuki: no

Yo: no me interesa COMENZEMOS! primera pregunta: Tu y madoka son parientes?

Yuki: que?

Yo: si no lo has notado tienen el mismo cabello y el mismo color de ojos sin mencionar el mismo color de piel, solo hay una diferencia, ella es mas ruda que tu

Yuki: no es verdad! (se electrocuto) AHHHH!

Yo: lo ves?, enfin contesta mi pregunta

Yuki: n-no , no-o somos p-parientes

Yo: ok, siguiente pregunta te conciderarias a ti mismo como un nerd?

Yuki: que?!, no soy un nerd! (se electrocuto) AHHH! (se desmallo)

Yo: bien mientras la ambulancia se lo lleva disfruten de un obsequio que les prepare, me robe a dark y se los traje, sal ya! ( traje a dark con un traje de rin kagamine pero con falda)

Dark: como te odio

Yo: el sentimiento es mutuo

20 Minutos despues

Yo: bien ya volvi y quiero decirles que yuki esta bien y que los que mande ayer al hospital ya salieron y pronto los traere para humillarlos, bien que vengan los siguientes

(APLAUSOS)

**Siguientes entrevistados Toby y Zeo:**

Zeo: tengo miedo

Toby: yo tambien

Yo: dejen de parecer bebes porque tambien tengo fotos humillantes de ustedes, asi que calmense, ok?

Toby y Zeo: ok, solo no nos mates

Yo: ya veremos , primero que les hizo el entrenador despues de que masamune dijo lo que paso con su oficina

Toby: deecho no nos hemos hacercado al gimnacio desde entonces

Zeo: esperaremos a que se le pase el enojo

Yo: pues el entrenador sabe que estan aqui, eso no les asusta

Zeo: si pero el esta en america

Yo: no exactamente, el esta aqui

Ambos: QUE?!

Entrenador: aqui estan!

Toby y Zeo: AHHHHHHHHHHH!

*Censurado*

Yo: bien mientras a toby y a zeo se los lleva la ambulancia pasemos con el siguiente, demonios porque todos mis entrevistados terminan en el hospital?

(se apago la luz)

Yo: CARAJO!, LA LUZ!, eh?, (senti alguien cerca de mi y despues me estaban amarrando las manos) QUE PASA?! AUXILIO!

(se encendieron las luces)

Yo: eh?, que pasa aqui?, eh ginga, tsubassa, kyoya, yu, kenta, yuki, masamune y dark? , que estan haciendo?, desatenme!

Yu: no

Yo: porque no?

Ginga: esto es simple, esto es algo que nos gusta llamar VENGANZA!

Kyoya: si, tu conoces las reglas, ponte este brazalete y contesta nuestras preguntas y si mientes te electrocutaras

Yo: y si me niego?

Tsubassa: pues, encontramos este diario con tu nombre y si no te importa lo leeremos

Yo: (murmurando) pinche culero,

Masamune: que?, perdon, no te escuche dijiste empieza a leer tsubassa?

Yo: OK!, lo hare!

Ginga: primera pregunta: que es lo mas humillante que te ha pasado?

Yo: no dire eso!

Yu: (leyendo mi diario) noviembre 2, hoy estoy muy triste porque recibi un mensaje de despedida de mi mejor amigo, porque el...oh! kyoya creo que no deberiamos leer esta parte es demasiado triste

Kyoya: pues lee otra pagina!

Yu: ok, Mmmm...ya se noviembre 4!

Yo: BASTA!...ok ok , hace dias vi una chinche en mi cuarto y-

Kenta: que es una chinche?

Yo: un insecto que si se asusta lanza un gas toxico, bueno realmente mi papa dijo que si veia uno fuera por el, entonces hice un gran escandalo y saque a mi papa del bano para que el lo sacara y ...resulto ser un pinacate,

Yu: que es un pinacate?

Yo: es un pinche insecto que no hace nada y es muy lento.

Todos: HAHAHHAHHAAAHHAAA!

Tsubassa: no puedo creerlo! hahahhaaa

Kenta: pense que eras mas lista! hahahahhaaa

Yo: cualquiera se confunde!

Ginga: si claro! hahhhaahha

Yuki: como sea, siguiente pregunta: te gusta algun blaider?

Yo: (sonrojada) yo...si

Kenta: y quien es?

Yo: es...es..(murmuro)

Dark: perdon no escuche

Yo: es...ryuga

Todos: QUE?!

Yo: si...pues...si

Tsubassa: que gustos tienes ( sarcasmo)

Kyoya: y crei que madoka tenia el peor gusto

Ginga: OYE!

Kyoya: como sea ultima pregunta: de que color es tu bracier?

Yo: (sonrojada)...es...blanco

Ginga: demuestralo

Yo: como que lo demuestre?

Dark: lo que oiste

Entonces me enoje tanto que rompi las cuerdas y empece a golpearlos

Ginga: AHHHHH! dijiste que la amarraste bien!

Kyoya: AHHHH!

Yo: otra por quejon!

Masamune: AUXILIO!

Kenta: SALVENME!

Yu: NO ME MATES! AHHHHH!

Yo: OTRA POR PERVERTIDO!

Dark: AHHHHH!

Yuki: SALVENNOS! AHHHHH!

*Censurado

20 minutos despues en el hospital

Estaban los chicos muy adoloridos en camas de hospitales y algunos con unas extremidades enllesadas

Yo: hola

Ginga: eh?..sin rencores?

Yo: claro ya me desquite

Kyoya: es bueno saberlo

Yo: pero ginga, kyoya

Ginga y Kyoya: si?

Yo: hikaru y madoka estan enojadas por esa ultima parte y dicen que cuando salgan esperen algo diferente a un beso

Ginga y Kyoya: QUE?!

Devuelta al programa

Yo: lamento todo eso, bueno el programa ya termino y como sabemos , madoka! , hikaru!

Madoka: aqui vamos!, lista hikaru?

Hikaru: si!

Yo: voz rosada perla!

Madoka: voz violeta perla!

Hikaru: voz azul perla!

Yo: oigan no hay rancores porque mande a sus novios al hospital?

Madoka: no importa se lo merecen

Hikaru: si

Las 3: canto de sirena arriva el telon!

Las 3: ¿Por qué te empeñas en que

tu sueño llegue a su fin?

Si hasta en el desierto puede ser

que florezca un gran jardín.

El arco iris salió,

del cielo nunca se irá.

Nuestro mundo rebosante

de esperanza ahora está.

Deja todo atrás,

Fue una pesadilla

que te mantenía encadenado por el odio.

Ya no sientas más

el frío en la mejilla.

No sufras y no dudes

más del amor.

Tus alas cierra,

porque en calma debes dormir.

Bajo otra luz, vas a sentir:

Que no es el más fuerte el mejor

y tienes mucho por vivir.

Tu alma blanca puedes curar,

cuando otra vez consigas soñar.

Y encontrarás tu libertad,

porque un milagro es la verdad.

Oye al corazón

(oye al corazón)

En esta canción.

Tus ojos son de un azul

que nos pretende engañar.

Más tras ellos hay un corazón

de pureza singular.

Pon fin esa ambición,

que te logró equivocar.

Y derrama con tus lágrimas

la tristeza en el mar.

Oye al corazón,

yo siento lo que sientes.

Nuestro primer beso es la ternura de un instante.

Los latidos son

vibrantes y potentes,

transmiten un mensaje de puro amor.

Tus alas cierra,

porque en calma debes dormir.

Bajo otra luz, vas a sentir:

Que no es el más fuerte el mejor

y tienes mucho por vivir.

Tu alma blanca puedes curar,

cuando otra vez consigas soñar.

Y encontrarás tu libertad,

porque un milagro es la verdad.

Oye al corazón

(oye al corazón)

En esta canción.

El mundo va

a recomenzar:

Renace la vida en la tierra y el mar.

Brota el amor,

nos va a renovar.

Y a todos los seres deseo abrazar.

Quiero sembrar

y reconstruir

un círculo enorme de luz y calor.

Un manantial

de eterno fluir,

será para siempre el poder del amor.

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la la la la la la la...

Yo, Madoka y Hikaru: adios!, los queremos!

FIN.


	3. Chapter 3

Castigos

Hola bienvenidos a la tercera edicion de TORTURAS BEYBLADER hoy tenemos muchas sorpresas pero antes queremos mostrarles unos videos nuevo de ginga y kyoya disculpandose con sus novias por lo que paso en el programa anterior , esto fue grabado por mis amigos yuni, aranza , miros, adrian, lalo, jessica y daniel y juntos son "El equipo chismoso de la telenovela"

Yo: ponlo adrian!

Adrian: si

**Video**

Kyoya: hikaru porque no quieres perdonarme?

Hikaru: supongo que las novias se molestan cuando le preguntas a una chica de que color es su bracier

Kyoya: pero solo era por venganza!, no era nada

Hikaru: eso no arregla nada

Kyoya: (se arrodillo) perdoname porfavor!, no lo vuelvo a hacer!, te juro que estoy arrepentido!

Hikaru: bien, si te importa tanto como para humillarte asi sin saber que te estan gravando , te dare otra oportunidad

Kyoya: si!, te juro que te compensare!, espera... nos estan grabando?

**Fin del video**

Yo: bien veamos que paso con ginga!, ponlo miros!

Miros: si!

**Video**

Ginga: madoka perdoname!

Madoka: no lo creo! demasiado es preguntarle a una chica el color de su bracier pero querer que lo demuestre es ir muy lejos!

Ginga: (ojos de perrito) que debo hacer para que me perdones?

Madoka: que serias capas de hacer?

Ginga: Mmmmm...ya se!, me tirare de este puente directo al rio!

Madoka: ginga porfavor, el rio es poco profundo , te golpearas la cabeza

Ginga: no me importa, lo que me importa es que me perdones, (se tiro)

Madoka: ginga!

Madoka fue por las escaleras y encontro a ginga tirado e inconciente

Madoka: ginga!, porfavor despierta!, despierta! (le dio RCP)

Ginga abrio los ojos porque fingio el desmayo y le hizo una sonrisa traviesa

Madoka: eres...eres un tonto!

Ginga: ya fue suficiente para que me perdones?

Madoka: (suspiro) ok solo no vuelvas a hacer locuras como estas

Ginga: no prometo nada ( despues la beso)

**Fin del video**

Yuni: porfavor vale, haz un fic de bleach!

Yo: ya te dije que no!, eh? ya volvimos?...vete yuni! (la empuje fuera de la camara), bien ya volvimos y queria decirles que ademas de las entrevistas haremos otras cosas aqui, como por ejemplo necesito que vengan masamune y zeo!

Masamune: para que nos quieres?

Yo: es simple tengo un trabajo para ustedes

Zeo: cual?

Yo: necesito que vallan a colgar este letrero de feliz navidad en el empire state

Zeo: que pero es muy alto!, ademas es invierno esta nevando ahi y el asensor no servira!

Yo: pues les sugiero que vallan rapido

Masamune: y si no?

Yo: quieres averiguarlo?

Zeo: no..claro que no, vamos masamune! y lleva tu chaqueta

Masamune: s-si , vamos!

Yo: bueno, mientras los esperamos quiero traer un invitado que fue sujerido por el publico!

Daniel: quien?

Yo: como que quien?, tu ya leiste la lista de invitados no te hagas el imbecil!

Daniel: solo queria darle drama

Yo: pues no lo hagas

**Primer invitado Reiji Mizuchi**

Reiji: porque tengo que estar aqui?

Yo: deja de quejarte! y ponte el brazalete!

Reiji: ok, mandona , solo quiero saber cuantas incoerencias me vas a preguntar

Yo: a ti no te preguntare nada

Reiji: que?

Yo: a ti te tengo un desafio especial

Reiji: que tan peligroso es?

Yo: mucho, quiero que te lleves ese carrito de helados y vallas al parque y le des helado gratis a los ninos

Reiji: nada mas eso?, oye se te acaban las ideas, lo hare

Yo: eso crees, bueno entonces nos vemos aqui en media hora

Reiji: no te preocupes regresare ileso (dijo en tono burlon)

Yo: eso espero, adios

Reiji: adios (se fue directo al parque)

Yo: mientras el torpe se va al castigo de su vida hare una pequena broma para kyoya, adelante lalo.

En el estacionamiento...

Lalo: como ven estoy escondido entre los arbustos y ahi esta kyoya (enfoca a kyoya entrando a un auto) , valentina le pidio que el moviera un auto que dejaron en el estacionamiento porque aunque solo tenga 15 es bueno conduciendo, pero lo que ese idiota no sabe es que plantamos una botella de cerveza y que escondimos a yu en el maletero amarrado y haciendoce el inconciente y despues daniel se hara pasar por policia, veamos

Kyoya: necesita conseguir una grua , porque yo? , eh?!, que esta? (vio que un auto se hizo para atras y choco el auto) oh, no puedo creerlo!

Senor: mira lo que haces chico!

Kyoya: yo?, pero si usted fue el que se hizo para atras!

Senor: no me eches la culpa que tu nisiquiera tienes edad para conducir

Kyoya: lo se pero- (vio a un policia llegar) diablos nada podria ser peor

Policia (daniel): que pasa aqui?

Senor: este adolescente choco mi auto!

Policia: y que hacias tu conduciendo?

Kyoya: oficial no es lo que parece!

Policia: (encontro la botella de cerveza) vaya y bienes de fiesta no?

Kyoya: que?! no! nisiquiera es mi auto!

Policia: y de quien es?

Kyoya: no lo se!

Policia: entonces es robado!

Kyoya: no! , yo solo estaba- (se escucharon golpes de el maletero y lo abrieron), yu?!

Yu: que paso?, solo recuerdo que alguien me seguia y despues puso un trapo en mi boca y luego me desmalle

kyoya: ay por dios!

Policia: creo que ya escuche suficiente, te vas a prision

Kyoya: que?!, pero yo no hice nada!

Policia: hay pruebas de lo contrario, solo quiero decirte algo

Kyoya: que?

Policia: que eres un imbecil, porque esta es una broma, realmente soy daniel y te estamos filmando actuando como idiota neurotico, y ademas es en vivo

Kyoya: que?!, solo espera a que te atrape!

Daniel: corre lalo!

Lalo: si corre tu tambien!

Devuelta al estudio...

Yuni: porfavor haz un fic de bleach!

Yo: que no!, eh?, fuera!, ya volvimos, me pregunto si masamune y zeo ya abran terminado?

Mientras tanto en el empire state...

Zeo: apresurate masamune que me estoy congelando!

Masamune: ya voy y ademas ya estamos a la mitad

Zeo: APURATE!

Masamune: YA VOY!

Devuelta al estudio...

Yo: creo que ya es hora de que reiji venga, eh? (se escucho un portazo), hola reiji oye estas todo golpeado

Reiji: si!, porque las mamas de esos ninos me golpearon porque yo les queria dar helado a sus hijos!, me llamaron pedofilo y me dejaron el ojo morado!, pense que seria facil!

Yo: cuando van a aprender que si les pongo algo siempre hay una trampa

Reiji: ya me di cuenta!

Yo: largate!, y traigan al siguiente!

**Siguiente invitado Hyoma:**

Hyoma: hola!

Yo: eh?, hola, no tienes miedo?

Hyoma: no, dejame ayudarte (se puso el mismo el brazalete?)

Yo: ( susurrando) jessica y a este que le pasa?

Jessica: no lo se

Yo: bien, continuemos, sabes las reglas?

Hyoma: sip!

Yo: o-ok, hyoma tu nombre tiene algun significado?

Hyoma: si, una parte significa montana y la otra significa mounstro

Yo: entonces como decir mounstro de la montana, eso explica que siempre estes vigilando en el bosque y cuidando la aldea koma

Hyoma: si y lo interesante es-

Mientras tanto en el empire state (en america)...

Masamune: ya llegamos!, hace mas frio del que pense!

Zeo: si, mejor pon el letrero y salgamos de aqui

Masamune: si

Entonces pusieron el letrero en un lugar alto y despues lo aseguraron bien

Masamune: listo ya podemos irnos

Zeo: si, (miro lo que decia el letrero) MIERDA!

Masamune: que?

Zeo: NO ES UN LETRERO DE NAVIDAD ESE LETRERO DICE: MASAMUNE AMA A ZEO!

Masamune: QUITALO!

Zeo: si

Ambos intentaron quitarlo pero no pudieron asi que sacaron sus beys pero lo unico que probocaron fue que la escalera se callera y quedaran atrapados y ambos se pusieron tristes

Masamune: genial! ahora no solo moriremos sino que nos recordaran como maricas!

Zeo: lo se , no puedo creerlo

2 horas despues...

Zeo: masamune pasame tu mochila, agarrare la ultima manta

Masamune: si

Zeo: oye que cosas tienes aqui?, agua! pero congelada, dulces?, linterna, desodorante, tambien conjelado?, basura, un cuaderno, una cuerda, pegamento?, almoada, telefono,manta, espera... UN TELEFONO?!

Masamune: si, mi mama me lo dio para emergencias

Zeo: y el que estemos en el edificio mas alto de america con la escalera rota y congelandonos NO TE PARECE UNA MALDITA EMERGENCIA?!

Masamune: pues...

Zeo: despues me encargo de ti (dijo con una mirada asesina)

Masamune: a quien llamas?

Zeo: al programa seguro tienen un helicoptero

Mientras tanto en el programa...

Yo: gracias hyoma, adios

Hyoma: no importa, si me necesitan solo llamen

Yo: si, oye esta es la unica entrevista normal que he tenido?

Adrian: creo

Yo: una llamada: ola

Zeo: ola? vale, somos nosotros, la escalera esta rota y nos estamos muriendo de frio, salvanos!, estamos debajo de tu pinche letrero

Yo: ok , adios

Adrian: que haces?

Yo: le llamo a aranza par que salve a los torpes con el helicoptero y hablale a lalo vamos a filmar algo, oye masamune y zeo son gays?

Adrian: no se

15 minutos despues en america...

Masamune: y-y cu-uando llegan?

Zeo: n-no tengo -iide-ea

Masamune: d-diablos si hubiera sabido-o que moriria hoy le habria dicho a mis amigos que los quiero mucho, a k-iing , al-l entrenador, a toby , a los chicos del gimnasio y a ti que son como mi familia

Zeo: b-bueno nun-c-ca es ta-arde

Masamune: s-si,b-bueno ginga, kenta, madoka, tsubassa, yu, benkei, los blai-iders lege-endarios, incluso rei-iji y los demas los quiero mucho, a los equipos del campeonato m-mundial fue un honor convatir con ellos , to-oby y los d-del gimnasio son mi familia y tu er-res como un her-rmano

Zeo: g-gracias, t-tu eres como mi hermano

Masamune: s-si voy a-a morir con alguien que bien que sea contigo, gracias por ser mi amigo

Zeo: yo p-pienso lo mismo, pero creo que toby tendra que cumplir nuestra promesa de convertirnos en los numeros uno

Masamune: si, numero uno (hizo su signo de promesa)

Zeo: numero uno ( tambien hizo el signo de promesa)

Masamune: adios

Zeo: adios

En ese momento llego aranza en el helicoptero y lalo grabando esto

Aranza: suban pero de uno por uno

Masamune y Zeo: PUDRETE!, YO VOY PRIMERO!

Masamune: yo voy primero! (empujando a zeo)

Zeo: vete a la verga! (empujando a masamune)

Ambos se treparon al mismo tiempo de las escaleras pero sus pantalones se quedaron atorados en un poste y aranza se desespero y arrango el helicoptero y sus pantalones se quedaron en el poste y se quedaron colgados de el helicoptero en boxers

Masamune y Zeo: AHHHH! HACE FRIO AQUI ARRIVA!

Devuelta al programa...

Yo: creo que fue todo pero antes YUNI VEN AQUI!

Yuni: si?

Yo: te traje un obsequio

Yuni: que es?

Yo: pasa ichigo

Yuni: AHHHHHH!, ES ICHIGO TE AMO!

Yo: ichigo corre!

Yuni se fue persiguiendolo hasta salir del edificio

Yo: ahora si ya termino, madoka , hikaru!

Madoka: voz violeta perla!

Hikaru: voz azul perla!

Yo: voz rosada perla!

Yo: esta vez cantaremos algo diferente

Las tres: canto de sirena arriva el telon!

yo: Can't stop you know we'll never give it up

Hikaru: People talk because we just don't care

Madoka: In this life you know you gotta live it up

So everybody put hands in the air now

Las 3: It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you (x2)

We did it, we did it again (ah oh) (x4)

It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you

Hikaru: So everybody put your hands in the air now

Las 3: It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop

It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

Yo: If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you

Las 3: We did it, we did it again (ah oh) (x4)

It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you (x2)

So everybody put your hands in the air now

It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop

It's an all night party that we getting into

If you think it's all over then the joke is on you

It's a dream

It's a scene and it's all brand new

If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you.

Madoka, Hikaru y Yo: ADIOS!


	4. Chapter 4

Estas bromeando?

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra talves jodida emision de TORTURAS BEYBLADER, y hoy tendremos un especial de navidad y tendremos esta grabacion en un campamento, por cierto ellos creen que habra una fiesta de navidad pero en lugar de eso tendran el susto de sus vidas, primero les pondre una pelicula de terror, y lo demas vendra solo, veamos

Jessica: pero si habra fiesta verdad?

Yo: sip

Daniel: y pondras mi idea en un fic

Yo: claro que no, no voy a poner que a kenta lo viole el chupacabras, que te pasa?!

Daniel: porque?

Yo: y todavia preguntas?

Lalo: hay, ya dejen de pelear y veamos esto

Yo: si

(Todos estan viendo la pelicula de banos de sangre)

Ginga: recuerdenme porque vinimos aqui (asustado)

Masamune: porque todos sabemos que pasa si ella se enoja

Ryuga: y porque estoy yo aqui?

Kyoya: porque fuiste sugerido por el publico

Ryuga: quien sea que haya dicho que me traigan aqui me las pagara

Dark: shhhh...

Yu: que acabe rapido tengo mucho miedo

Kenta: yo tambien

Dark: pues tapense los ojo porque aqui viene el festival de la sangre!, si!

Tsubassa: estas loco

Dark: gracias

Madoka: ya termino? (abrazando a ginga)

Ginga: ya casi (murmurando) ojala durara mas

Madoka: que?

Ginga: nada

Ryuga: ahi viene el gran final!

Todos menos dark, reiji y ryuga: AHHHHHHHH!

Reiji: buen final, las peliculas de terror son lo unico que me emociona

Kenta: que bien que ya termino odio las peliculas de terror

Ryuga: que te asusto mas los machetasos o cuando el tipo le encaja en su cuello su propio garfio (saca un garfio de mentiras)

Kenta: ahhh!

Ryuga: eres un bebe

Kenta: oye eso no estuvo bien

Ryuga: y quien dijo que deberia estarlo?

Kenta: idiota

Dark: ademas para una pelicula de terror fue bastante floja

Ryuga: si no fue como banos de sangre 2 el campamento del verano del terror

Reiji: ni hablar esa es mi pelicula favorita

Dark: si , la mia tambien, mi parte favorita fue cuando el asesino arastro a ese sujeto con la cortadora de cesped

Ryuga: o cuando empuja a la chica del muelle y aterriza en una elize que la corta a la mitad

Reiji: o cuando le mete una espada por la garganta hasta que lo corta por dentro

Ryuga , reiji y dark: o cuando le mete la cabeza al otro en el azerrador de madera

Yu: ya callense!

Tsubassa: quieren traumarlos psicologicamente?

Ryuga: creeme, nos estamos conteniendo

Hikaru: oigan y cual sera la trampa esta vez

Reiji: a que te refieres?

Hikaru: a que todo lo que nos pone o nos da ella tiene una trampa oculta

Yuki: cierto

(Escucharon un bote sarpar y nos vieron adentro)

Kyoya: hey que pasa?

Ginga: porque se fueron?

Kyoya: no lo se, mira dejaron una mochila, ( encontro un periodico) (leyendo) asesino loco anda suelto tengan cuidado con un tipo con una mascara de hocky , una sierra y un garfio

Yu: y nos dejaron aqui , con un asesino?

Dark: eres un idiota? obviamente es otra de sus bromas enfermizas

Yuki: no lo se ellos se veian muy misteriosos

Masamune: si esto fuera una broma adrian abria dejado aqui su PSP?

Todos: QUE?!

Tsubassa: oh por dios esto es real!

Kenta: dejenme entender nos dieron por muertos mientras un asesino esta suelto

Ryuga: no, estamos aqui mientras ese asesino loco con la sierra y el garfio esta suelto! (saco el pinche garfio otra vez)

Kenta: AHHH!, ya no hagas eso

Ginga: controlate, ademas no nos dejaremos

Kyoya: no se creeran eso seguro nos estan filmando, piensalo una pelicula de terrorseguido de utileria barata estrategicamente colocada

Dark: broma o no nesesitamos un plan, todas sus bromas siempre se le escapan de las manos

Kyoya: agan lo que quieran yo me voy

Dark: estas loco la primera regla es no quedarse solo

Kyoya: ni me importa olle valentina si estas ollendo eso la proxima vez que sea donde es en el campamento de verano

(MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL ESTUDIO)

Yo: lo intente pero ya la habian rentado

(DEVUELTA)

Kyoya: si ustedes quieren quedarse a jugar por mi esta bien pero yo voy a entrenar

(30 MINUTOS DESPUES) (en el bosque)

Madoka: ginga no quiero estar aqui, tengo miedo

Ginga: tranquila no te dejare sola, siempre te voy a protejer

Madoka: gracias (se besaron)

(MIENTRAS TANTO)

Todos estaban en una fogata

Dark: bien regla numero uno, no salgan solos, regla numero dos, nunca vayan al bosque, regla numero tres si van con su novia o novio al bosque nunca se besuquen en el bosque o moriran ahi mismo, esperen donde estan madoka y ginga?

Benkei: rompiendo las reglas uno, dos y tres

(EN EL BOSQUE)

Madoka: no crees que deberiamos regresar?

Ginga: pero me estoy divirtiendo estando contigo y ademas no tienes porque tener miedo

Madoka: demuestralo

Ginga: ok (la beso)

Mientras se besaban aparecio alguien caminando hacia ellos y adivinen era el asesino loco con la sierra y el garfio y cuando se dieron cuenta se separaron y ginga salio corriendo y madoka se quedo enojada

Ginga: AHHHHH!, no quiero morir, salvese quien pueda! (se va corriendo)

Madoka: y luego te quejas de las parejas que rompen por facebook!

Madoka tambien se hecho a correr pero el asesino se la llevo mientras ginga no se dio cuenta y siguio corriendo hasta que por alguna razon llego a la sala de control de maquinas (como lo hizo?)

Ginga: ahhh!, que?!, oye valentina, miros, lalo, adrian, jessica, aranza ,yuni corran hay un asesino loco que tiene un garfio y el (miro una pantalla de grabacion) y... si es el!, corran!

Yo: ( lo cachetee) ginga calmate es solo una broma

Ginga: que?

Adrian: si, no hay ningun asesino, es daniel (mientras daniel llega y trae a madoka)

Madoka: era una broma?

Lalo: si, no puedo creer que cayeran

Jessica: hoy es un desafio de quien puede sobrevivir mas en una pelicula de terror

Yo: la mala noticia es que perdieron, pero la buena es que pueden quedarse a ver como sus queridos amigos reciben un gran susto

Ginga: wow, puedes creerlo madoka, era una broma hahaha, casi me orino en los pantalones, y recuerdas como gritamos hahhaha

(Madoka le da una mirada de me desepcionas)

Ginga: ah, sigues donde te deje ahi con un posible asesino?

(Madoka asintio con la cabeza)

Ginga: ya no nos besaremos verdad?

(Nego con la cabeza)

Ginga: no me digas que quieres romper

(Nego con la cabeza)

Ginga: enserio?, pero sigues enojada?

(Asintio con la cabeza)

Ginga: eso crei, bueno por lo menos podem- (madoka lo golpeo en la cara y se desmallo)

(MIENTRAS TANTO)

Dark: hice un diagrama de los que estamos aqui, y un momento donde estan yu, kenta, benkei, masamune y yuki?

Reiji: kenta fue a orinar y se llevo a el otro mocoso con el, benkei y masamune fueron a convatir con kyoya y yuki fue por su computadora

Dark: ES QUE NADIE ME HACE CAZO!

(EN LOS BANOS)

Kenta: ok, mira no te ballas de la puerta ok?, ni aunque escuches algo, ni aunque veas algo, ni aunque te esten cortando en pedacitos, ok? (aterrado)

Yu: relajate, no me movere de aqui

Kenta: ok, (entro al bano)

(EN EL ESTUDIO)

Jessica: que salga el camion de helados (apreto un boton que hizo que donde estaba yu sonara una musica de camion de helados)

(DEVUELTA)

Yu: helados?, imposible (se fue buscando el camion de helados)

Kenta ya habia terminado pero cuando salio vio que no habia nadie

Kenta: yu?, donde estas?

Empezo a caminar pero vio que alguien lo seguia y era el "asesino"

Kenta: ahhhhhhh!, NO ME MATES!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Despues kenta se fue corriendo y termino en centro de grabacion tambien ( N/A: COMO HACEN ESO?!, PENSE QUE ESTABA BIEN OCULTO)

Yo: kenta calmate!, es daniel!

Kenta: que?, era una broma?

Miros: si, y perdiste mas rapido de lo que crei

Kenta: pero viste eso era muy aterrador y-, porque esta ginga desmallado?

Madoka: larga historia

(EN EL BOSQUE CON YU)

Yu estaba caminando buscando ese camion de helados, noto que alguien lo seguia

Yu: oye has visto un camion de helados?

Asesino:...(murmuros)

Yu: ok...espera un minuto (volvio a voltear) AHHHHHHHHH!

(EN EL ESTUDIO)

Mientras daniel traia a yu

Yo: bien, esa a sido la captura mas estupida hasta ahora

Miros: si

Lalo: si

Yuni: sip

Adrian: definitivamente

Kenta: sin mencionar que me avandono, acaso no sabes que no se le avandona a un amigo cuando esta orinando

Ginga: hasta yo se que eso no sono bien

(DEVUELTA)

Tsubassa: creo que yu y kenta no volveran

Dark: bien, no es sorpresa , regla numero 8 los ninos pequenos son el blanco mas facil despues de los enamorados

(EN EL ESTUDIO)

Kenta: y ahora me lo dicen?!

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON KYOYA, MASAMUNE Y BENKEI)

Kyoya: gane!

Masamune: no es cierto me distraje

Benkei: si claro

Masamune: no me crees?, entonces convate conmigo

Benkei: adelante

(Se escucho un crujido)

Kyoya: que fue eso?

Benkei: no lo se, pero parece que viene de los arbustos

Masamune: yo no ire

Kyoya: por favor no puede ser un asesino

Benkei: y que tal si si lo es?

Kyoya: por dios son unas gallinas (salio tsubassa y le agarro el brazo a kyoya y se asusto) AHHHHHH!

Benkei: y ahora quien fue el cobarde?, hahhaaahaa

Masamune: hahahahha!

Kyoya: idiotas

Tsubassa: lo siento no lo resisti, hahhaaa!

Kyoya: pues que bien, ahora saben que no hay ningun asesino y- (sintio a alguien respirar en su hombro) esta detras de mi verdad?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y en ese mismo instante...

Todos: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(EN EL ESTUDIO)

Masamune, Kyoya, Benkei y Tsubassa seguian temblando del miedo, por el trauma

Yo: si huvieran hecho caso a la pelicula sabrian que no deben alejarse, ser ecepticos o hacer bromas de mal gusto

(DEVUELTA)

Dark: creo que no volveran un minuto donde estan reiji y hikaru

Ryuga: reiji se aburrio y fue con yuki y hikaru fue por algo de comer

(CON HIKARU)

Hikaru estaba en la cocina y encontro cupcakes pero escucho algo

Hikaru: quien esta ahi?

(se escucho otra vez)

Hikaru: si me quieren hacer una broma mejor piensenlo 2 veces tarados

En un segundo se aparecio el asesino , se asusto pero se quedo firme

Hikaru: atrevete idiota

El asesino se le acerco con la sierra y en tan solo un minuto

Hikaru: AHHHHH!

(EN EL ESTUDIO)

Hikaru: hahha, esa no la vi venir

Yo: enfrentando al asesino en que pensabas?, pero gracias por los cupcakes

Todos: si

(CON YUKI Y REIJI)

Yuki se fue a una cabana a buscar su computadora pero reiji se le aparecio enfrente y se asusto

Yuki: ahhh!, no hagas eso

Reiji: que tiene

Yuki: casi me da un infarto

Reiji: ...

(Se apago la luz)

Reiji: que esta?, tu la apagaste?

Yuki: no, espera creo que hay algo aqui

Reiji: si creo que no estamos solos

Yuki: (asustado) o por dios, nunca crei decir esto pero porfavor dime que esa lengua en mi cuello eres tu

Reiji: si soy yo

Yuki: QUE?!, eres un cerdo

Reiji: me han dicho peores cosas, pero enserio quien esta ahi?

Despues se les aparecio el asesino y como todos sabemos...

Reiji y Yuki: AHHHHH!

(EN LA FOGATA)

Ryuga escucho algo y decidio ir a ver que era aunque ya tenia una idea y dark no se dio cuenta de que se fue

Dark: bueno, creo que no volveran asi que solo quedamos tu y yo ryuga (noto que no estaba) ryuga?...AL DEMONIO!, ire por algo de comer,

Despues llego a la cocina y se comia un sandwich pero alguien se le acerco y era el asesino pero este era mas alto que daniel

Dark: oh, yo no naci ayer viejo se que eres un actor mal pagado

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON RYUGA)

El siguio al asesino hacia el muelle y se veia muy confiado , despues se le aparecio el asesino y el intento derribarlo pero lo tiro y le arrojo un letrero, pero lo partio con la sierra, le arrojo una tabla de surf pero la partio, le arrojo una canoa y la partio y le arrojo un pescado y..esperen un pescado?

Ryuga: que?, se terminaron las cosas para arrojarte

El asesino intento partirlo pero lo esquivo

Ryuga: ven a buscarme porterito, (le quito la sierra) ahora veamos quien esta detras de la mascara

(EN EL ESTUDIO)

Ryuga: alguien perdio una mascara?

Yo: wow, bien creo que tenemos al ganador

Yuni: perate dark esta enfrentando a el loco solo, genial

Ryuga: pero si daniel esta aqui, quien esta en la cocina con dark?

(Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos)

Ginga: oh por dios es el verdadero asesino loco con la sierra y con el garfio!

Todos: AHHHHHAHHHHH!

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la cocina

Yo: esto podria ser genial pero podria terminar en demandas

(MIENTRAS TANTO CON DARK)

Dark: oye quieres un sandwich antes de matarme?

(Nego con la cabeza)

Dark: no tienes que molestarte se que eres un actor con un gancho de utileria, y francamente no das miedo (se quito el gancho mostrando que le faltaba una mano) que asco como lo hicieron asi de real?

Todos llegaron

Todos: dark! ese es el verdadero asesino loco con la sierra y el garfio!

Dark: que?

Tsubassa: oh por dios el va a morir!

El tipo ya iba a matar a dark pero mientras gritaba le pateo al asesino donde mas le dolia varias veces

Verdadero asesino: auch, oye eso dolio eso no era necesario , yo me voy me trataban mejor en la prision

El tipo se fue pero seguiamos muy traumados tanto que yuki se desmallo

(2 HORAS DESPUES EN LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD)

Yo: debo admitir que nos divertimos y asustamos el dia de hoy pero es ora de comenzar la fiesta!

Todos: si!

Yo: listas chicas?

Madoka y Hikaru: claro que si

Yo: voz rosada perla

Madoka: voz violeta perla

Hikaru: voz azul perla

Pero esta vez en lugar de los trajes nos aparecieron vestidos de santa claus y gorros navidenos

Yo: que mas da

Las tres: canto de sirena arriva el telon!

yo: Carolers singing

Sleigh bells are ringing

It's that time of year

Everyone's toasting

las tres: Chestnuts are roasting

Christmas time is near

hikaru: Something's missing and I'm wishing

Wishing that you knew

How much it would mean to spend this

Christmas time with you

yo:So if you feel it coming

On this special day

Just trust your heart

Don't let your head get in the way

las tres:'Cause it's Christmas

And the start of something new

Oh it's Christmas

And I hope you will feel it too

madoka: Candy canes and mistletoe

Jack Frost nipping at your nose

But all of it means nothing

Without you

yo: Just for a minute, you can feel it.

Look up in the sky.

Santa's here, so get in the spirit.

Just give it a try.

Children beaming and I'm dreaming

Hoping that it's true.

'Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you!

hikaru:so if you feel it coming

on this special day

just trust your heart

madoka y hikaru: 'cause i can't wait to hear you say

las tres: So if you feel it coming

On this special day

Just trust your heart

Don't let your head get in the way

'Cause it's Christmas

And the start of something new

Oh it's Christmas

And I hope you will feel it too

Everyone together sing

silver bells and golden rings

Everything means nothing

without you

'cause it's not christmas

without you you you

'cause it's not christmas

without you you you

it's not christmas without you

FIN, FELIZ NAVIDAD

**Ginga: feliz navidad**

**Masamune: feliz ano nuevo**

**Ryuga: felices fiestas**

**Tsubassa: feliz dia de reyes**

**Dark: feliz cumpleanos de quien quiera que sea estos dias**

**Todos: Feliz navidad!, adios!**


	5. Chapter 5

Yo: ¡bienvenidos a otra emision de torturas beyblader!, hoy tenemos un tema muy especial que es "terapia"

Ginga: esto es muy humillante, mi dignidad de hombre se ha ido por el toilet- dijo al salir con la ropa de hikaru puesta

Kyoya: ¿tenias dignidad?- dijo con la ropa de yuki puesta

Ginga: que gracioso, almenos no parezco rata de laboratorio

Kyoya: lo dice el que usa la falda de mi novia

Yo: el primer paso sera "ponerse en los zapatos del otro", y sera asi

Ginga- Hikaru

Kyoya- Yuki

Dark- Madoka

Ryuga- Kenta

Yu- Reiji

Tsubassa- Masamune

King- Titi

Chris- Dunamis

Yo: ¡empezemos!

Todos: ¡no!

Ryuga: ¿como fue que me quedo esta ropa?- mirandose con la ropa de kenta puesta

Kenta: ¿porque esta ropa esta tan pesada?- dijo evitando ser aplastado por todo lo que usa

Ginga: ¿creen que eso es malo?, ¡esta falda es muy corta!- dijo cubriendose de verguenza

Dark: cierto y a ti tambien madoka ¿que les pasa a las chicas?, por lo menos el pecho si me ajusta bien

Madoka: ¿me dijiste plana?- dijo antes de golpearlo en la cabeza

Yo: ahora si, primero Ginga imitando a hikaru

Ginga: hola soy hikaru y soy una histerica

Hikaru: ¡no soy histerica!

Yo: dejemos eso para despues, hikaru tu turno

Hikaru: bien, hola soy ginga, como muchas hamburguesas y... y... y¡SOY UN IDIOTA!

Ginga: ¡oye!- dijo apunto de empezar una discusion

Yo: por dios, kyoya, vas

Kyoya: hola, soy yuki, soy un nerd y un debilucho

Yuki: asi, ¡pues soy kyoya y soy un amargado, forever alone y me visto como homosexual!

Kyoya: ya estubo

(*CENSURADO*)

Yo: ya llevamos a yuki al hospital, no se preocupen, como sea dark sigues

Dark: soy madoka, una mecanica mandona que es una sabelotodo que es muy gritona- dijo desatando la furia de la chica

Madoka: soy dark y ¡soy un pedofilo!

Dark: ¡no soy ningun pedofilo!, niño del demonio

Yo: por dios, controlate, ryuga tu turno

Ryuga: soy un mocoso lloron que te fastidia y sigue a donde vallas , que no se puede defender porque siempre necesita niñeras- dijo relajado y provocando a su amigo

Kenta: soy ryuga ¡Y UN DIA METI EL PIE EN UNA-

(*FALLAS TECNICAS*)

Cuando volvimos kenta se estaba sobando el golpe que ryuga le dio mientras este se enrrojecia de verguenza

Ryuga: eso te enseñara

Yo: hay no ,yu sigues tu

Yu: soy reiji y hablo con los muertos porque soy emo

Reiji: soy yu, ¿donde esta mi helado?, quiero esto , quiero aquello y le pongo apodos estupidos a todos

Yu: ¡estas celoso porque no te puse uno!

Yo: bien esto va de mal en peor, sigue tsubassa

Tsubassa: soy un adora pandas que se cree mucho y tiene un cabello en forma de puercuespin ademas de ser un tarado- dijo enfureciendo a masamune

Masamune: soy un chico muy deprimente cuyo mejor amigo es un pajarraco y ¡PAREZCO UNA CHICA!

Tsubassa fue a golpear a masamune

Yo: no puedo creerlo, king tu turno

King: soy titi y soy una ¡changuita!

Titi: soy un baboso de pelo color rosa pastel

Chris: soy dunamis y uso un vestido

Dunamis: soy chris y ¡SOY GAY!

Chris: ERES UN-

(*CENSURADO*)

Yo: esto sale mal siempre, ¿no pueden tratar de llevarse bien?, como sea segundo paso "cuanto conoces del otro"

Ginga: yo no se casi nada de ella solo que es muy histerica

Hikaru: pues yo se que un dia tu ibas a buscar a madoka pero desidiste esperarla en su cuarto luego encontraste su diario y no solo lo leiste sino que encontraste su cajon y tu-

(*CENSURADO*)

Madoka: ¡¿que hiciste que?!- desatando una gran furia contra su novio

Ginga: ¡te juro no fue mi intencion! y fue antes de volvernos novios-dijo arrodillando suplicando perdon

Madoka: ¡eso empeora las cosas!

(MEDIA HORA DESPUES)

Yo: sigue kyoya

Kyoya: pues a yuki le gusta cantar canciones de vocaloid cuando cree que nadie lo ve

Yuki: ¡ese era mi secreto imbecil! y que no creas que no te vi cuando te fuiste a teñir el cabello

Todos: jajjajjjaaaja

Kyoya: ¡ya me cansaste!- dijo antes de abentarsele para golpearlo

Yo: creo que no fue buena idea, vas tu dark

Dark: pues lo unico avergonzante de ella que se es que...

Yo: oye no tiene que ser humillante-

Dark: no me interrumpas, es que un dia se puso los zapatos de kenta y le quedaron a la perfeccion- dijo poniendola toda enojada

Madoka: asi pues ¿que hay de esa vez que besaste a reiji?- dijo poniendo todo rojo a dark y reiji

Dark: estabamos borrachos

Ginga: si claro

Yo: ok, no estoy segura de que fue esto pero tu turno ryuga

Ryuga: kenta moja la cama

Kenta: tu hablas dormido

Yo: ok...yu tu turno

Yu: no se nada de reiji, pero me parece un viola niños

Reiji: no soy ningun viola niños, y yo si se algo de ti se con quien fue tu primer beso ¡fue con el mocoso de cabello verde!- al decir eso yu se puso todo rojo igual que kenta mientras todos los miraban raro

Yu: ¡pero eso no fue nada!

Kenta: queriamos saber porque los adolescentes le dan tanta importancia a eso y es ridiculo para empezar

Yo: si claro, vas tsubassa

Tsubassa: masamune un dia se puso sin querer las botas de tacon de madoka y como no se las podia quitar las uso todo el dia y muchos gays intentaron ligarlo

Masamune: ¡¿asi?!, pues tu... ¡cuando te hiciste una trenza un chico te acosaba hasta que se dio cuenta que eras hombre!

Yo: jajaja, ok king, tu turno

King: pues es mas que obvio que le gusta yu asi que se besen

Titi: pues yo se que tu usaste maquillaje una vez

Yo: chris y dunamis acaben con esto

Chris: pues el es muy misterioso , no se nada de el

Dunamis: pues yo se que tu encontrabas atractivo a kyoya

Chris: ¡callate!, ¡¿quieres pelear?!

Todos empezaron a pelear entre ellos

(2 HORAS DESPUES)

Yo: creo que aqui termina porque todos empezaron a pelear y casi llega la policia, disculpen el capitulo tan corto

Yo: voz rosada perla

Madoka: voz violeta perla

Hikaru: voz azul perla

las tres: ¿Que tal si tus sueños se pudieran cumplir?

piensa en ello y di

que crees que podrias sentir

porque ya no puedo yo dejar de pensar

que mi sueño esta a punto de llegar

cada batalla que presento

me da el sentido del amor

su calor me trae el sol al brillar

solo una chica soy,

por mi camino voy,

y lo podre vivir de grandes sueños,

y nada mas

necesito que hoy

me lleve hasta como soy

a ese lugar

que mas alla de mis sueños esta

porque lo mejor

es que un sutil amor

se llege acumular

en el rastro que dejas al soñar

la sinceridad

le de un mejor bienestar

a ese lugar

que mas alla de mis sueños esta

que mas alla de mis sueños esta!

Yo: bien, adios y disculpen por el capitulo tan corto

Ginga: oye haremos el truco todavia- dijo cargando una dinamita encendida, espera ¿encendida?

Yo: ¡imbecil dije que no hariamos el truco de la dinamita!,

¡BOOM!

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

Bienvenidos a otra emision de "Torturas beyblaider", hoy tenemos algo muy especial que ciertas personas han preparado para ustedes

Kyoya: ¿y si no queremos?

Yo: simple, te matare y hare que parezca suicidio

Ginga: no quiero hacer esto

Yo: no me importa, ¡COMENCEMOS!

Ambos: ¡NO!

Es hora algo que me gusta mencionar: ¡TORTURAS BEYBLADER, EL MUSICAL!

Todos: ¡everybody get down!...

Yo: ok, no, en lugar de eso haremos que kyoya y ginga nos hagan una representacion de la cancion "si fueras gay", kyoya sera Roy y ginga sera Marth

¡COMENCEMOS!

Kyoya:Ahhh

una tarde a solas con mi libro favorito

"Musicales de Broadway de 1940"

¡No hay nadie que me moleste

que podria ser mejor que esto!

Ginga:

¡Hola Roy!

Kyoya:

Hola Marth..¬¬

Ginga:

Roy, no vas a imaginar lo que me paso

en el metro esta mañana

Estaba este wey sonriendome,

queriendo hablar conmigo.

Kyoya:

Oh... que interesante ¬¬ (te odio)

Ginga:

¡Ujum!

El era muuuy amigable

hasta creo que intento ligarme,

talves tenia pensado que yo era gay...!

Kyoya:

¿Entonces porque me estas contando esto?

¿Que me importaria?

No me importa

¿Que vamos a comer hoy?

Ginga:

Nu tienes porque estar a la defensiva.

Kyoya:

¡NO ESTOY A LA DEFENSIVA!

Porque crees que me va importar

que conociste a un gay

estoy tratando de leer.

Ginga:

Bueno no quize molestarte con eso Roy,

solo pensé que seria un buen tema de conversacion

eso es todo (si claro)

Kyoya:

Pues no quiero hablar de eso

asi que esta conversacion se acabó

Ginga:

Si, pero...

Kyoya:

¡Se acabo!

Ginga:

Bueno... esta bien...

pero para que lo sepas

Si fueras gay

estaria OK

hay no seas wey

seguirias siendo el rey

Si fuera asi

estaria aqui

listo para decir que si soy gay...

pero no soy gay

Kyoya:

Marth por favor estoy tratando de leer...

...

¿¡Que!?

Ginga:

Si fueras puñal

Kyoya:

Oh... bah!

Ginga:

No estaria mal

Kyoya:

¿No vez que estoy tratando leer esto?

Ginga:

Eres mi carnal

aun que seas controvercial

Pero si fuera real

Kyoya:

¿Que?

Ginga:

Seria normal

Kyoya:

¿Lo sería?

Ginga:

Que dijeras sin chistar

¡hay que crees que soy gay!

pero no soy gay

Disfruto contigo estar

por que me a de importar

que te guste por detras

Kyoya:

Marth eso es ¡Asqueroso!

Ginga:

No, no lo es.

Si fueras gay

gritaria ¡Gay!

Si fueras puñal

Kyoya:

Lalalalalala

Ginga:

No te podria abandonar

Kyoya:

¡AHHHH!

Ginga:

Si fuera asi

yo estaria aqui

apoyandote sin sesar

y decir que no esta mal

que naciste homosexual

y que crees?

asi fue tu papa

igual de ¡gaaayy!

Kyoya:

¡Marth no soy gay!

Ginga:

Si fueras gay..

Kyoya:

¡Agh!

¡GRACIAS POR TODO Y SI CREEN QUE ESTO TERMINO ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS!,

Tsubassa: ¿que hacemos aqui?, de nuevo

Yu: si, siempre me da miedo cuando no nos dices las cosas

Masamune: y cuando nos las dices mas

Kenta: cierto

Yo: es simple, ¿recuerdan que madoka, hikaru y yo siempre cerramos el espectaculo cantando con esas perlas magicas?

Todos: si

Yo: pues es su turno

Todos: ¡¿QUE?!

Yo: si, ahora tomen la perla, transformence y a cantar

Tsubassa: alguien salvennos

Yo: ¿que dijiste?

Tsubassa: dije...¡voz añil perla!

Kenta: ¡voz amarillo perla!

Masamune: ¡voz verde perla!

Yu: ¡voz naranja perla!

Todos se cubrieron de verguenza al verse con los vestidos

Kenta: esto no podria ser peor

Yo: ¡claro que si!, ¡AHORA!

Los 4: ¡canto de sirenas arriva el telon!

Masamune: Impulsada por, el viento del atardecer

Iba yo hacia el cabo del arcoiris

Oi una melodia, antes del amanecer

Y esa es

La cancion que nunca podre olvidar

Kenta: Las aves ya, veo volar

Hacia oriente se alejaran, ven

Yo de un atajo se para ir, a la isla del tesoro

Todos: En el paraiso de los siete mares

Tras una tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacera

Y asi podra transmitir el amor

De los siete mares la melodia

Aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir

Desde que yo la pude oir, nunca jamas

La voy a olvidar

Tsubassa: Cuando el nubarron, pudo desaparecer

se oculto, por detras del arcoiris

Y se ilumino, el cielo del anochecer

Como perlas, las estrellas pudieron al fin brillar

Yu: Y desde el sur, oigo silvar, ya es el tiempo de madurar

ven, las aventuras son, lo mejor para empezar

Todos: Todos este viaje hemos de emprender

Es la fantasia la estrella fugaz, es la emoción y las lagrimas

Piensa en futuro te sientes audaz

De los siete mares la melodia, aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir

Desde que yo la pude oir, nunca jamas la voy a olvidar

Yu: En el paraiso de los siete mares

Tras tormenta de oscuro fragor, nueva vida renacera

Y asi podra transmitir el amor,

Todos: todos este viaje hemos de emprender

Es la fantasia la estralla fugaz, es la emocion y las lagrimas

Piensa en futuro te sientes audaz

De los siete mares la melodia

Aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir

Desde que yo la pude oir, es algo que

podre compartir.

De los siete mares la melodia

Aunque llegue el dia en que hay que partir

Desde que yo la pude oir, nunca jamas

LA VOY A OLVIDAR...!

GRACIAS POR VER ESTE RARO CAPITULO (COMO SI LOS OTROS FUERAN NORMALES), ADIOS


	7. Chapter 7

Hola bienvenidos, hoy no sera un programa como acostumbramos, porque hoy tenemos una fiesta sorpresa para Rox Siniestra, asi que hoy planareemos la fiesta sin mencionar que mantrendremos a rox fuera de su casa para poder hacer la fiesta bien.

Kyoya: ¿porque le hacemos una fiesta?

Ryuga: hoy no es su cumpleaños

Yo: ya se que no es su cumpleaños, pero ella fue la primera en ver y en comentar este raro fic, asi que quiero darle las gracias

Ginga: ¿no sera porque se te acabaron las ideas?

*Lo golpeo con una sarten en la cabeza*

Yo: bien mientras el tarado esta desmallado, veamos como sacan a rox de su casa

Tsubassa invito a rox a pasar todo el dia con el pero se tardaba mucho en salir

Dark: *empuja a rox y a tsubassa por la puerta*, adios todo estara bien por aqui, que tengan buen dia *les cerro la puerta en la cara*

Rox: me corrieron de mi casa, y cuando pense que no podian ser mas raros

(UNA HORA DESPUES)

Yo: muy bien, ginga, yuki y masamune se encargaran de hacer el pastel, madoka y ryuga me acompañaran por los adornos, hikaru comprara la comida, dark hara las bebidas, kyoya y benkei decoraran y kenta, titi y yu se encargaran de seguir a rox y tsubassa para que no vuelvan antes

Masamune: tengo una pregunta

Yo: no le puedes poner veneno al pastel porque lo sabre

Masamune: ok

Yo: ¡vamos!

Todos: ¡si!

(3 HORAS DESPUES)

Todos: ¡NO PUDE CONSEGUIR LO QUE ME ENCARGARON!

Yo: ¡la tienda estaba vacia, no pudimos conseguir nada!

Hikaru: ¡todas las tiendas estaban cerradas!

Yo: todo es un desastre, pero almenos ustedes pudieron hacer el pastel

Ginga: eh...

Yuki: s-si, hicimos un pastel, muy bonito y todo

Masamune: pero...

**Flashback**

Ginga: ¡ahhhhhhhh, se supone que esto no se deberia mover!, ¡alejate!, ¡alejate maldita sea!, ¡auxilio!

Yuki: ¡golpealo!, ¡masamune golpealo antes de que nos mate!

Masamune: ¡atras comida asesina!, ¡atras!- dijo sosteniendo un bate

Los tres: ¡ahhhhhhhhhh!

**Fin del flashback**

Yo: increible que sean tan idiotas que no les puedo encargar hacer un pastel sin que hayan creado una especie nueva come humanos

Ryuga: ¿que paso con esa cosa?

Ginga: la encerramos en el sotano

Yo: como sea, ¿dark hiciste las bebidas?

Dark: si hice limonada. kenta, yu y titi, ya la probaron y les gusto

Madoka: espera, ¿porque estan ellos aqui y no siguiendo a rox?, ¿y porque estan perdiendo el equilibrio?- dijo señalano a los 3 pequeños

Dark: seguro es por mi ingrediente secreto, alhcol- dijo haciendo que nos calleramos al estilo anime

Ryuga: ¡¿embriagaste a unos niños?!

Dark: si, pero miralos ¿alguna vez los habias visto tan calmados?

(mientras con kenta, yu y titi)

Titi: s-sabeen... mis mejores amigos...los quiero mucho- dijo callendose de borracha

Kenta: uussteeedes...tambien sonnnnn...mis mejores amigos...no se que haria sin ustedes- dijo en el mismo estado de ebrio

Yu: yyyo...tampoco...,ser un blaider de esta edaddd..y..y tan bajito...es mmuyy dificil...pero que bueno que ustedes estan conmigo*se desmallo*

Titi: *se desmallo*

Kenta:*se desmallo*

(Devuelta)

Yo: esto tiene solucion, iremos a otra tienda, pero esta vez me llevare a ginga, madoka tu quedate a hacer el pastel, masamune acompaña a hikaru, y yuki tu haz una limonada apta para todos.

Dark tu mejor consigue el entretenimiento y kyoya y benkei, mientras traemos las decoraciones, preparenles un cafe a esos tres para que se les pase la borrachera, llamare a reiji para que espie a rox y que me avise si llega

Todos: ¡hagamoslo!

(media hora despues)

Ryuga: ¡ahi hay una tienda abierta!

Ginga: esta en oferta

Yo: vamos- dije empezando a correr

Ginga y ryuga intentaron seguirme pero los aplastaron muchas chicas en busca de ofertas

Ryuga:...auch...eso dolio

Ginga:..parecen caballos salvajes, no puedo moverme

(mientras tanto en casa de rox)

Madoka: tengan el cafe esta listo, denselos rapido

Benkei: ¿como va el pastel?

Madoka: casi esta listo

Dark: ¡oigan!, ¡regrese!

Kyoya: ¿encontraste el entretenimiento?

Dark: si, a rox le encantara ¡consegui stripers!

Madoka: dark ¿porque? mejor no, escojes algo que no venga de tu mente con conflictos y apto para todos

Dark: ok, ¡chicos se cancela la funcion!

Stripers: ¡CLARO QUE NO, QUE EMPIEZE LA FUNCION!

(FALLAS TECNICAS)

(en otro lugar)

Tsubassa: ¿que te pasa?

Rox: no se, siento que algo malo esta pasando en mi casa, mejor volvemos

Tsubassa: no...mejor nos vamos a otro lugar

Rox: dije, que regresamos

(con hikaru y masamune)

Hikaru: ¿cuanto sera por las pizzas?

Cajero: 40 dolares

Hikaru: claro aqui...¡corre masamune!- dijo antes de que empezaran a correr

Cajero: ¡oigan tienen que pagar por eso!

(en casa de rox)

Madoka: ¿quien eres? y ¿porque esta tu numero bloqueado?- pregunto al contestar su telefono

Reiji: soy reiji y rox ya esta a punto de volver

Madoka: ¡oh no debo llamar a los demas!

(UN RATO DESPUES)

Yo: madoka me llamo, ¡rox esta en camino!

Todos: ¡¿que?!

Masamune: ¡tenemos que regresar a casa de rox antes de que se de cuenta!

Rox: ¿que me de cuenta de que?

Yo: r-rox, ¿que haces aqui?

Rox: ¿lo que me mostraran sera una linda sorpresa? o ¿mi casa esta hecha pedazos?

Ginga: n-no queriamos mostrarte como bailamos el gamdam style

*todos nos pusimos a bailar gangam style*

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Naje-neun ttasaroun inkanjeo-gin yeoja

Keopi hanjanye yeoyureuraneun pumkyeok i-nneun yeoja

Bami omyeon shimjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja

Keureon banjeon i-nneun yeoja

Naneun sana-i

Naje-neun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sana-i

Keopi shikgido jeone wonsyas ttaerineun sana-i

Bami omyeon shimjangi teojyeobeorineun sana-i

Keureon sana-i

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady

O-oo-o

Jeongsu-khae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja

Ittaeda shipeumyeon mukkeot-deon meori puneun yeoja

Karyeot-jiman wen-manhan nochulboda yahan yeoja

Keureon gamkakjeo-gin yeoja

Naneun sana-i

Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i

Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i

Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i

Keureon sana-i

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Keurae neo hey keurae baro neo hey

Chigeumbu-teo kal dekkaji kabol-kka

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Kang-namseutayil

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady

O-oo-o

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwiineun nom keu wiie naneun nom

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

You know what iâ€™m saying

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Eh- sexy lady

Oppan gang-namseutayil

Yo: aqui es cuando corremos y dejamos que tsubassa la distraiga, ¡corran!

(EN CASA DE ROX)

Madoka: todo esta listo solo falta que lleguen con los adornos y las pizzas

Kyoya: si, todo marcha bien

Kenta: ¿que paso?- dijo empezandose a levantar muy mareado

Yu: todo me da vueltas- dijo apunto de vomitar

Titi: me duele la cabeza- dijo gritando

Benkei: se los explicaremos despues, rox casi llega

*Entramos azotando la puerta*

Yo: ¡rox esta afuera,la distraeremos pongan los adornos!

Empezaron a decorar el lugar con rapidez pero afuera

Rox: ¡tsubassa otori dejame entrar a mi casa de una vez!

Tsubassa: n-no, deberiamos volver a bailar el gangam style

Rox: ¡ya lo baile 7 veces, quiero entrar a mi casa!

Tsubassa: pero...-

Yo: ¡ya puedes entrar! *dije al mismo tiempo que golpee a tsubassa con la puerta*

Cuando entramos:

Todos: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ROX, YA ESTAS VIEJA!

Yo: ¡les dije que no era fiesta de cumpleaños!, Te hicimos esta fiesta porque tu fuiste la primera en leer y comentar este raro fic y queriamos darte las gracias pero no crean que me olvide de:

Nat Love67

Haibaku Kuso Ishida Takanori

Lilian-chan123

Yusei1202

Escritores con talento que siguen este fic y que dejan comentarios que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo,

Ahora sin mas, el entretenimiento, ¡adelante dark!

Dark: bien como no me dejaron traer stripers, ¡LES BAILARE DESNUDO!- dijo saliendo desnudo

Yo: ¡DARK, CUBRETE NO QUEREMOS VER MISERIAS!,

*se escucho un golpe muy fuerte*

Yo: ¿que fue eso?

Ginga: ¡oh no, el primer pastel volvio y busca venganza!, ¡CORRAN!

Todos: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Yo: si esta cosa no nos mata, nos vemos a la proxima

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Bienvenidos a otra emisión de "Torturas beyblader", primero feliz día del amor y la amistad, hoy tenemos muchas sorpresas y 2 invitados especiales pero primero quiero presentarles a Rubén el nuevo miembro del "Equipo chismoso de la telenovela", como sea mi primera invitada es Rox Siniestra, ella esta aquí para ayudarme a impartir ciertos desafíos, pasa amiga

"gracias, que gusto me da estar aquí"- dijo rox siendo recibida por aplausos

"bienvenida, y mi siguiente invitado es mi amigo Carlos Alejandro Sandoval, pasa….hey donde esta?"- pregunte al ver que no aparecía

"no se, se supone que debería haber llegado"- dijo yuni

" hay puta madre con este pendejo…bien creo que no vendrá así que AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- gritamos rox y yo al ver que algo salía del piso

" Y RESUSITE AL TERCER DIA, SEGÚN LO QUE VALENTINA ACABA DE ESCRIBIR!"- dijo carlos saliendo del piso

"ay!, no mames que pedo?!, maldito imbécil!"- le grite mientras salía de ese hoyo

"hola a todos!, yo estaré aquí ayudando con el programa!- dijo carlos sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado

" bien como decía, vayan a preparar los desafíos comenzare con las entrevistas de la calle"- dije a lo que ellos se fueron

"bueno, hoy por ser el día de San Valentín, mandare al equipo chismoso de la telenovela a hacer entrevistas en la calle, y la pregunta es: que significa el día de San Valentín para ti?, adelante"- dije al mostrar una pantalla

"hola a todos, yo soy miros y empezare las entrevistas en la calle, disculpe señorita, quisiera hacerle una pregunta para un programa, la pregunta es, que significa el día de San Valentín para usted?"- pregunto miros

"y a ti que te importa, metiche,!"- le dijo la señora dejándola ahí

"Hola yo soy adrian y voy a hacerle la pregunta a esa niña de ahí, disculpa que signifi-

"auxilio un ladrón!"- grito la niña

"que?, pero yo solo soy un-"- intento hablar antes de que la mamá de la niña lo empezara a golpear

"auxilio!"- grito adrian

"Hola soy Daniel y voy a preguntarle a esa anciana, disculpe señora que sign-, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!, mis ojos!"- grito al momento en que la anciana le hecho gas pimienta en los ojos

"Hola soy Aranza y le preguntare a este señor, disculpe señor, que significa el día de San Valentín para usted?"- pregunto Aranza

"pues creo que significa que le demuestres tu amor y aprecio a las personas que quieres"- dijo el señor

" gracias señor"

" de nada por cierto, que edad tienes?"- pregunto el señor

"13, porque?"- pregunto Aranza

"quieres venir a mi casa?"- pregunto el señor a lo que ella se va caminando fingiendo que no vio nada (pedófilo detected)

~De vuelta al estudio~

"Bien creo que no les va bien con esas cosas así que primero quiero mostrarles algo nuevo que compre, y es un pozo misterioso, ni yo ni nadie sabe que hay ahí pero eso si nadie debe entrar o lo lamentara, bueno pasemos con nuestro primer victima de hoy, Dunamis!

"como acabe aquí?"- pregunto confundido

"créeme no querrás saber"- dije

"ok, de todas formas ya vi en las estrellas lo que pasara, y que bien que saldré ileso"- dijo dunamis con toda seguridad

" a si?, hoy tenemos algo especial que se llama "EL CUPIDO DEL CASTIGO", se trata de que tu tires una flecha con este arco y caerá en unos desafíos, y ese será el tuyo, y si no aceptas, te daré otra opción, igual de mala o peor, listo?"

"si"- dijo al tirar la flecha

"bien callo en, " el retrete escupe fuego"- dije ensenando un retrete del que salía fuego

"m-mejor lo cambio"- dijo dunamis al mirar esa cosa

"bien, tenemos "la maquina de electricidad y olor"- le dije

"que es eso?"- pregunto al darse cuenta que no predijo esto

" veras, te metes a esa maquina y suelta un gas de olor apestoso y cada vez que digas una maldición te electrocutaras"- dije mostrándole la maquina

"de donde sacas estas cosas"- pregunto dunamis

" que te importa, ahora entra"

En ese momento dunamis entro a la maquina y empezó a soltar el gas, el intento romper el vidrio

" sáquenme!, sáquenme de aquí!, ESTO HUELE DE LA %^&&^#!"- grito antes de ser electrocutado

"a el lo veremos mas tarde, ahora pasa masamune"- dije al recibir al idiota

"espero no acabar en el hospital"- dijo al lanzar la flecha

"bien callo en la ducha de arañas"

" puedo cambiarlo?"

" bien la otra opción el luchar con el pastel que tu, yuki y ginga cocinaron la vez pasada"

"bien lo hare"- dijo al entrar en la jaula con el pastel

~10 minutos después~

"ahhhh!, me arrepiento!, abre la puerta!"- dijo después de estar con el pastel

"bien veremos como van rox y carlos con el desafío especial"- dije al enfocarlos

"casi esta lista"-dijo carlos con el taladro en la mano

"bien pasemos con lo siguiente"

~Un kyoya traumado psicológicamente, Un benkei en el hospital, Un kenta en la secadora, Un ryuga aplastado, Un yu obligado a bailar y Un masamune golpeado después~

"bien por fin tenemos el desafío especial y será para el primer entrevistado de todo el programa, ginga hagane!"- dije al traer al blaider (contra su voluntad)

"bien ahora que hare aquí?"- dijo al pararse junto al pozo misterioso

"dejemos que rox y carlos te digan"

"bien esto se trata de….esperen donde esta carlos de nuevo?"- pregunto rox

Después llego carlos en una liana pero sin querer se solto y callo en el pozo misterioso

"demonios, tenemos que ir a buscarlo, o me demandaran!, entren!"- dije al momento de empujar a rox, tsubassa, ginga, kenta, madoka, yu , ryuga ,dark, kyoya y benkei al pozo

" masamune también bienes"- dije al traerlo

" bien pero, ahhhhhhhhhh!"- dijo al darse cuenta de que el pastel se acercaba a el de nuevo

"no!, no otra vez pastel endemoniado!, YA TE DI MI HIGADO!"- grito al tirarse al pozo

~Mientras tanto~

Carlos estaba cayendo y gritando en el cielo

-30 MINUTOS DESPUES-

Carlos seguía cayendo pero ya había dejado de gritar

-1 HORA DESPUES-

Carlos ya se había aburrido hasta que callo en un mar

" QUE DIABLOS HACE UN CIELO, UN MAR Y UNA ISLA DEBAJO DE UN POZO QUE NO MIDE NI UN METRO?!"

Cuando todos cayeron se separaron y ninguno tuvo suerte en ningún lugar

~Con Masamune~

"creo que si me quedo quieto no me pasara nada"- pensó masamune hasta que vio una tarántula gigante que se acercaba a el

" AHHHHHHHHHH!, QUE DEMONIOS?!- gritaba mientras corría

~Con Benkei~

Benkei caminaba por un cuarto que era todo negro y no se veía nada

"pero esto no tiene sentido, no se ve nada, ni siquiera sabes donde esta la estúpida pare-" decía antes de chocar con algo que parecía ser la pared

~Con Rox y Tsubassa~

" tsubassa tengo miedo"- dijo rox

" no tienes porque tener miedo, mientras este aquí no estarás sola"- dijo abrazando a su novia

Pero de repente la misma tarántula gigante apareció frente a ellos

"cométela a ella, yo todavía quiero vivir hasta los 60 años"- dijo tsubassa al poner a su novia enfrente de el y escapar

" cuando acabe contigo no duraras ni 5 minutos mas!"- le grito rox a su novio antes de empezar a huir

~con Yu, Ryuga y Kenta~

Encontraron una puerta pero realmente no sabían si era la salida, asi que ryuga y kenta entraron mientras yu los esperaba

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"-fue lo que se escucho del otro lado de la puerta de parte de ellos dos

Cuando salieron ambos tenían cara de traumados y eso no es todo ryuga estaba mojado y envuelto con algas sin mencionar un con sombrero de mariachi puesto mientras que kenta estaba cubierto de confeti y estaba abrazando a un pulpo

"que paso?"- pregunto yu

"acordamos no decir ni una palabra de esto a nadie, pero necesitaremos ir a un psicólogo"- dijo ryuga aun traumado

"nunca entres a esa puerta"- dijo kenta temblando del miedo

Ellos trataron de olvidar lo que sea que hayan visto y siguieron caminando

~Conmigo~

Estaba caminando y encontré a dark desmallado y con un liquido rojo alrededor

"esta muerto?..no puede ser…ahora quien va a joder mi programa de ahora en adelante?"- dije al querer llorar

"el único que va a joder tu programa aquí soy yo"- dijo dark al levantarse

"que paso?"- pregunte

"pues….

**FLASHBACK**

" y ahora que?"- pensó dark

"GUERRA DE BOTELLAS DE KETCHUP!"- gritaron unas voces

"guerra de que?"- pregunto dark antes de que le empezaran a arrojar botellas de kétchup

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"mejor vámonos"- dije al seguir caminando

Ambos seguimos caminando hasta que encontramos a rox y a masamune cansados de correr y rox tenía un bate en la mano y masamune tenia un vestido puesto

" vaya creo que siguen vivos, debemos encontrar a los demás"

~Con Kyoya~

Kyoya estaba caminando hasta que…

"siento que alguien me sigue"- dijo antes de voltearse

Cuando volteo vio a muchos zombis bailando thriller mientras lo perseguían

" eso no tiene ningún sentido!"- gritaba mientras escapaba de los zombis

~Con Carlos~

El estaba caminando por ningún lugar hasta que tuvo un mal presentimiento

"siento que en cualquier momento va a salir un monstro y me va a matar"- pensó carlos hasta que se volteo

Cuando el volteo vio a muchos nyan cats siguiéndolo mientras gritaba

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- gritaba mientras corría

~Con Ginga~

"me pregunto porque caí en un departamento de perfumería"- pensaba ginga hasta que vio a alguien

"ginga?"- preguntaba esa persona que resultaba ser madoka

"madoka, que haces aquí?"- pregunto ginga

"yo..tengo miedo"- dijo madoka al abrazar a su novio

"aquí es cuando si me matan, moriré feliz"- pensó ginga, "descuida saldremos de aquí solos tu y yo"- dijo ginga al poner sus manos en sus hombros

" chicos!, que bueno que los encontré!, ahora podemos hallar los tres la salida!- dijo tsubassa al encontrarlos

" aquí es cuando quiero desatar mis impulsos asesinos"- pensaba ginga al ver a tsubassa

~1 HORA DESPUES~

"lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar, lo voy a matar"- pensaba ginga al ver a tsubassa con una mirada fría

" miren son los demás!"- dijo madoka al ver que los demás venían y entre ellos una novia muy molesta

"tsubassa!, como te atreves a dejarme sola con una tarántula gigante?!, no aceptare disculpas!- dijo rox al golpear a su novio con el bate mientras todos tenían una gotita estilo anime en la nuca al verlos

"ginga ayudame!"- gritaba tsubassa en suplicas

"dulce y hermoso karma"- pensaba ginga

"idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota!"- gritaba rox al golpear a tsubassa

"neee, ya solo queda escapar de aquí y ya se donde esta la salida"- dije

" pues dinos porque me muero por salir de aquí"- dijo benkei

"pues al parecer si te moriras porque la salida esta ahí bajando las escaleras detrás de un muro y esta rodeado de los zombis que seguían a kyoya y si te descubren eres hombres muerto"- conteste yo

"si, ya los vi, y desafortunadamente son rápidos y correr seria una estupidez"- dijo kyoya

"solo nos queda fingir que somos zombis y tengo un plan pero es arriesgadamente ridículo"-dije

Todos empezamos a bailar thriller entre ellos para escabullirnos y por alguna razón funciono. Pero en frente de la salida había un muro gigante y como les quite sus beys antes de venirnos no sabíamos como salir y para colmo los zombis y la tarántula estaban detrás de nosotros

"ahhh!, y ahora que hacemos?"- pregunte

"ni idea!"- dijo ryuga

" ya se me convertiré en súper sayayin!"- dijo carlos

" podrías dejar de hacerte el estúpido, y tomar esto ens-…..QUE CARAJO?!"- dije al ver que si se convirtió en súper sayayin

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta ( WTF?), y el uso un kamehameha, destruyo el muro y pudimos salir aunque por algún motivo terminamos en el parque

"libres al fin!"- grito rox mientras corria

"me urge ir al baño!"- grito yu

"ese pozo misterioso abarca toda la ciudad?!"- grito carlos

"vive en una piña debajo del mar!"- grito ginga mientras corría

"quítenme esta ropa de niña!"- grito masamune

"me acompañan de vuelta al estudio?"- pregunte

"DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!"- dijeron todos

~Cuando regrese al estudio~

" hola ya volví y no creerá-, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- grite al ver el estudio desordenado, inundado, medio quemado y unos lobos adentro (además de a dunamis desmallado dentro de la maquina todavía)

"que mierda paso aquí?!"- pregunte al sacar a dunamis de la maquina

"a mira pues cuando nos pusiste a cargo pusimos música y al bailar tiramos algunas cosas"- dijo jessica

"después de intentar arreglarlas queríamos hacer una carne asada, pero la parrilla no encendía así QUE LA ENCENDI CON MI RASHO LASER!, y por accidente queme el lugar"- dijo Daniel

" después intentamos apagar el fuego inundamos el lugar"- dijo yuni

"si y después llegaron ruben y lalo bien borrachos y lalo se hecho un Split después intentamos ayudarlos"- dijo miros

"si y lo curioso es que al ir a ayudarlos nos olvidamos de la carne y…..ahora tenemos lobos"- dijo adrian

"sabes nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras comprado ese pozo, mejor lo devuelves"- dijo Aranza

Al no creer lo que había escuchado y visto me relaje y….

" bien, aquí termine el problema y saben aunque haga calor aquí, YO ESTOY APUNTO DE DEJAR ALGO BIEN FRIO!, adiós y no vemos a la próxima., bye y, feliz dia del amor y la amistad

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

Bienvenidos a otra emisión de TORTURAS BEYBLADER hoy tenemos una sorpresa muy especial que propuso mi amiga rox y me gusta llamarlo: "Amor o castigo",

"Esto consiste en que diferentes parejas contestaran mis preguntas y tendrán desafíos diferentes y nuestras parejas son: Kyoya y Hikaru, Ginga y Madoka, Tsubassa y Rox y por ultimo pero no menos importante: Yu y Titi pasen"- dije rebelando a cada uno en sus lugares pero faltaba titi

"hey donde esta titi?"- pregunte

"no pudo venir"- dijo lalo

"entonces donde encontramos una pareja para yu?"- pregunte

"a mi ni me mires, busca a alguien"- me dijo lalo

"ya se!, yu, kenta vengan de inmediato!"

"ahora que?"- pregunto kenta con un mal presentimiento

" necesito que uno de ustedes se vista de niña y participe en el concurso"- dije a lo que ellos dos señalaron al otro

"el lo hará!"- dijeron al mismo tiempo

"bien yo decido yu tu te pondrás el vestido y las coletas y te harás llamar yun"- le dije poniéndole el disfraz a la fuerza

~DE VUELTA~

"bien ahora si, nuestra nueva pareja ya que titi no pudo venir son: kenta y yun"- presentando a los 2 que se cubrían de vergüenza

"kenta, no sabia que tenias novia"- dijo ginga

"créeme que yo tampoco"- dijo kenta

"bien comencemos la primera pregunta es para kyoya y dice: Si tuvieras una herida de gravedad en la pierna confiarías en hikaru para curarte?"

"si, confiaría mucho en ella porque se que no me dejaría morir"- dijo kyoya a lo que hikaru se sonrojo

"me alegra que lo digas, ahora ryuga!"- dije a lo que ryuga le lanzo una flecha a kyoya y se le quedo clavada en la pierna

"QUE DIABLOS?!"- grito kyoya mientras su pierna sangraba

"hikaru tu reto será quitarle la flecha de la pierna en 5 minutos y si el intenta ayudar ambos se electrocutaran"- dije mientras ellos me daban caras de odio

"no puedo, es mucha sangre!"- grito hikaru con miedo mientras kyoya se sorprendió e intento quitarla pero ambos se electrocutaron

"deja de hacer eso o nos volverás a electrocutar!"- grito hikaru mientras intentaba sacar la flecha

" no veo que tu logres sacarla!, ahhhh!"- dijo kyoya al volverse a electrocutar

"porque dijiste que lo haría de todas formas?!"- grito hikaru

"porque pensé que siendo mi novia no me dejarías morir!, ahhhhhhhhh!"-grito kyoya

Hikaru perdió la paciencia y de un enojo le arranco la flecha de la pierna mientras kyoya grito de dolor

~15 minutos después~

"bien kyoya ya fue vendado, los siguientes son ginga y madoka"- dije presentando a la pareja que estaba un poco asustada

"bien la pregunta es para madoka, Cual es la peor cita que tu y ginga han tenido?"- le pregunte a la chica

"pues, una vez el me dijo que iríamos a dar un paseo, deje todo lo que tenia que hacer, me arregle y fui con el pero en lugar de una cita me tuvo sentada en una banca por 3 horas mientras el combatía con kyoya y ni siquiera me hablo o dudo que notara lo que llevaba puesto"- dijo madoka algo enojada mientras su novio se rascaba la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo

"bien, ambos levántense y síganme"- les dije a lo que ellos obedecieron

"ginga necesito que le entregues a pegasus a madoka y tu madoka que entres a esta cabina y te pongas estos audífonos"- dije a lo que me obedecieron

"que hare yo?"- me pregunto ginga

"para representar esa cita madoka estará ahí donde no podrá ver ni oír lo que pasa pero tu ya que combatiste contra leone estaras encerrado en una jaula con un león mientras ella te ignora"- dije a lo que el intento huir pero aguma y benkei lo detuvieron

Después de eso lo metimos a la jaula y el intentaba romper los barrotes del miedo pero el león despertó y empezó a corretearlo mientras el corría a mas no poder

~3 HORAS DESPUES~

Ginga había salido de la jaula temblando y con la ropa rasgada mientras madoka salió de la cabina muy confundida y aun mas cuando vio a su novio

"ginga, que te paso?"- pregunto madoka muy confundida

"no quiero hablar de eso pero sabes voy a planear mejor las citas para no morir a la siguiente"- dijo ginga con una pequeña risa dejándola aun mas confundida

"nuestra siguiente pareja son rox y tsubassa, bien esta pregunta es para tsubassa, Cual es el peor miedo de tu novia?"- le pregunte

"los insectos"- respondió tsubassa mientras ella se sonrojo un poco

"bien, su reto será simple por favor acompáñenme"-dije a lo que me siguieron un poco aterrados

"que haremos?"- pregunto rox

"simple entra aquí"- le dije llevándola a una habitación que era un baño mientras tsubassa se quedo confundido

"que va a hacer?"- me pregunto tsubassa

"pronto lo sabrás"- le conteste con una sonrisa

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- grito rox desde el baño y salió muy asustada

"que paso?"- pregunto tsubassa

"hay un enorme insecto ahí adentro!"- grito rox

"efectivamente, tsubassa tu desafío es matar ese insecto"- le dije a tsubassa quien se vio muy confiado

"bien lo hare"- dijo tsubassa quien entraba al baño pero rox le intento advertir aunque no escucho

En el baño solo se oyeron los gritos de tsubassa cosas tirándose y vidrios rompiéndose hasta que salió con la ropa rasgada y tomo un bate

"tsubassa si quieres podemos escoger otra cosa"- le dije mientras el volvía a entrar

"no, claro que no, esto es entre el insecto y yo"- dijo el muy decidido

Cuando entro se escucharon el doble de destrozos y gritos que la vez pasada y después salió el chico rasguñado, sin camisa y con el bate roto

"lo logre!"- dijo tsubassa antes de desmallarse

~FALLAS TECNICAS~

"bien volvimos y ahora es el turno de nuestra siguiente pareja que son yun y kenta, miren de esto se trata todo les dire una pregunta a uno de ustedes sobre el otro y uno tendrá que escribir la respuesta en una hoja y si no concuerda ambos tendrán que soportar un desafio"- dije a lo que ambos asintieron

"bien 'yun', tu pregunta es, Que crees que es lo que kenta mas odia de ti?"- le pregunte a lo que kenta empezó a escribir

"fácil, detesta que a veces haga planes locos que siempre terminan mal y nos meten a ambos en problemas"- dijo yu muy confiado y kenta levanto el letrero que era específicamente lo que el dijo

"correcto!"- dije a lo que ellos chocaron las manos

"esto es muy fácil al ser los mejores amigos nos conocemos muy bien"- dijo yu

"si, a este paso saldremos vivos de aquí pero procura dar respuestas mas femeninas para no levantar sopechas"- dijo kenta muy feliz

" hikaru y kyoya y las demás parejas harán lo mismo que ellos, kyoya que crees que es lo que hikaru mas odia de ti?"- le pregunte a lo que hikaru empezó a escribir

"odia que la mayoría del tiempo soy algo grosero y mal educado"- dijo kyoya y después sonó la alarma de respuesta errónea

"perdón pero ella dice que tienes mal aliento, así que tendrán que cumplir el desafío"- dije a lo que ambos comenzaron a discutir

"el desafío consiste en que una bomba de basura explotara sobre ambos en 20 segundos si kyoya no la desactiva, la clave es la fecha de su aniversario pero kyoya no puede recibir ayuda"- dije a lo que kyoya se puso nervioso

"bien desactívala, que esperas?"- le pregunto hikaru

"pues…"

"no recuerdas la fecha de nuestro aniversario?!"- le grito hikaru

"a mi no me reclames, que es eso de que tengo mal aliento?"-le reclamo kyoya

"pues es la verdad!, o que?, querías que mintiera?"- le reclamo hikaru

En ese momento la bomba exploto y ambos se quedaron cubiertos de basura

~1 HORA DESPUES~

"aun hueles mal"- le dijo hikaru a su novio

"mira quien habla"- dijo kyoya a lo que ella lo golpeo en la cabeza

"bien vamos con la siguiente pareja, ginga que crees que es lo que madoka mas odia de ti?"

"creo que lo que mas odia es que dañe mucho a pegasus"- respondió el chico y se escucho la alarma de respuesta errónea

"no, lo que mas detesta es que le prestes mas atención al beyblade que a su relación"- dije a lo que ginga se sorprendió

"ginga recuerdas esto?"- le pregunte mostrándole una flecha de Cupido mientras el tragaba saliva

"dime que no harás lo que creo"- dijeron ambos

"claro que lo hare, por los que no hayan leído mi fic de san Valentín, las flechas de Cupido tienen modo reversor y si esa persona te ama demasiado no descansara hasta verte muerto, ginga tu desafío es sobrevivir por 30 minutos mientras madoka intentara matarte"- dije al momento de dispararle la flecha a madoka

En ese momento madoka empezó a intentar golpear a ginga mientras este esquivaba los golpes pero después ella tomo un fierro y no le quedo de otra mas que huir

~MEDIA HORA DESPUES~

"bueno ya es suficiente"- dije al momento de lanzarle otra flecha a madoka para que volviera a la normalidad

"ginga enserio lo lamento"- dijo madoka al verlo todo golpeado

"no importa no fue tu culpa pero si necesito ir al hospital"- dijo ginga antes de desmallarse

"como sea, ya llamamos una ambulancia y la pregunta es para rox, Que crees que es lo que tsubassa mas odia de ti?"- le pregunte

"no le disgusta nada de mi, el me ama con todo y defectos y hasta creo que le gustan mis defectos"- dijo ella con una sonrisa pero otra vez sonó la alarma de respuesta equivocada y el me mostro su letrero

"dice que eres algo celosa y te pasas con la violencia a veces"- dije un poco indignada mientras rox se enfurecía

"para ustedes no habrá desafío, habrá desquite"- dije dándole un bate a rox

"d-desquite?"- pregunto tsubassa temblando del miedo

"ya sabes que hacer amiga"- le dije a rox mientras ella asintió y empezó a perseguir a su novio

~FALLAS TECNICAS~

"bien a tsubassa ya se lo llevo la ambulancia y pasemos con la ultima pregunta"- dije señalando a tsubassa en la camilla y yendo con la ultima pareja

"ok, si contestan mal, irán al pozo de pirañas con los zapatos de carne, ok?"- dije a lo que asintieron con nerviosismo

"kenta la pregunta es para ti, Cual es el postre favorito de yui?"- pregunte a lo que el suspiro aliviado y se puso muy feliz

"es…es el helado, a yui le gusta el helado!, déjenme repetirlo A YUI LE GUSTA EL HELADO!- grito kenta súper feliz pero por desgracia sonó la alarma de respuesta errónea

"que?!"- pregunto kenta

" así es dice que su postre favorito es el pastel"-dije poniendo lo muy enojado

"QUE DIABLOS?!, yu pero se supone que tu amas el helado!"- le grito kenta

"veras kenchi, a yu le encanta el helado, pero a yun le encanta el pastel, tu dijiste que debía de dar respuestas mas femeninas"- dijo mientras le salía una gotita estilo anime por la nuca a lo que kenta se enfureció aun mas

"QUE?!, DATE POR MUERTO!- grito kenta mientras empezó a perseguirlo

"kenchi cálmate!"- decía yu mientras corría

"vuelve aquí cobarde!"- le gritaba kenta mientras corría aun mas rápido

"creo que las pirañas no serán necesarias después de todo, ya llegamos al final del capitulo de hoy pero antes, vos rosa perla!"

"voz violeta perla!"- grito madoka

"voz azul perla!"- grito hikaru

"hoy toca una presentación especial pero necesito que vengan mei-mei, sophie y rox"- dije y ellas vinieron

"que haremos?"- pregunto rox

"me alegra que preguntes, haremos una presentación de EL TANGO DEL CALLEJON"

"si"- respondieron todas y empezó a sonar la música y se apagaron las luces

**Y ahora las 6 complacientes asesinas de la prisión de Cook nos ofrecen su interpretación del 'Tango del Pabellón':**

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six! (¡Seis!)

[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!

**[ROX]  
Ah ah**

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six!

**[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!**

**[ROX]  
Ah ah**

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six!

**[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!**

**[ROX]  
Ah ah**

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six!

**[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!**

**[ROX]  
Ah ah**

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six!

**[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!**

[ROX]  
Ah ah

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

**[TODAS]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it**

(Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
**Solo podía culparse a sí mismo.  
Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras visto)**

[HIKARU]  
I betcha you would have done the same!  
(¡Apuesto a que huebieras hecho lo mismo!)

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six!

[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!

[ROX]  
Ah ah

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

[MADOKA]  
Hay personas que tienen vicios que te ponen de los nervios.  
Como... Bernie.  
A Bernie le gustaba mascar chicles... No, mascar no: hacer 'pop'.  
Bueno, un día llego a casa bastante enfadada, y esperando un poco de consuelo,  
y veo a Bernie tirado en el sofá bebiendo cerveza y mascando... no, mascando no: ¡haciendo 'pop'!  
Entonces voy y le digo: 'Vuelve a hacer "pop" una vez más...'  
Y lo hizo. Así que cogí la escopeta de la pared y disparé dos tiros de aviso...  
justo en su cabeza.

**[CHICAS]  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame**

If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have done the same!

**(Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
Solo podía culparse a sí mismo.**

Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras oído  
apuesto a que hubieras hecho lo mismo.)

[SOPHIE]  
Conocí a Ezekiel Young de Salt Lake City hará ya unos dos años, y me dijo que era soltero.  
Los dos congeniamos enseguida, y empezamos a vivir juntos.  
Se iba a trabajar y, cuando volvía, le preparaba una copa y cenábamos.  
Hasta que lo descubrí.  
"Soltero", me dijo.  
Soltero, y un cuerno.  
No solo estaba casado, oh, no, tenía seis esposas.  
Era un mormón, de esos.  
Así que esa noche, cuando volvió del trabajo, le preparé una copa, como siempre.  
Y ya se sabe que hay hombres que no toleran el arsénico.

**[MADOKA, ROX, HIKARU Y YO]  
Hah! He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!**

**(¡Ja! Se lo estaba buscando,  
se lo estaba buscando.  
Cogió una flor en su apogeo.  
Y entonces la usó  
y abusó.  
¡Fue un asesinato,  
pero no un crimen!**

[MADOKA Y MEI-MEI]  
Pop, six, squish, uh-uh  
Cicero, Lipschitz

[MEI-MEI]  
Estaba de pie en la cocina,  
trinchando el pollo de la cena  
pensando tranquilamente en mis cosas,  
cuando irrumpió mi marido Wilbur, loco de celos.  
'Te has cepillado al lechero' dijo.  
Estaba desquiciado, y no dejaba de gritar: '¡Te has cepillado al lechero!'  
Y se topó con mi cuchillo.  
Se topó con él diez veces.

**[TODAS]  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!**

**(Si hubieras estado allí,  
si lo hubieras visto  
¡apuesto a que hubieras hecho lo mismo!)**

[ROX]

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Según ellos, la policía húngara, maté a mi marido. Pero yo no fui, no soy culpable. No lo soy. No puedo creer que el tío Sam diga que fui yo. Dicen que fui yo, pero en realidad…  
[SOPHIE]  
Ya, pero ¿lo hiciste?

[ROX]  
Ah-ah. Soy... ¡inocente!

[HIKRU]  
Mi hermana Verónica y yo éramos un dúo.  
Y mi marido, Charlie, viajaba con nosotras.  
Bien, en nuestro último número hacíamos 20 acrobacias seguidas: uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco... espagat, saltos del águila, mortales, flip flops, uno de trás de otro.  
Una noche, antes del espectáculo estábamos en el hotel Cicero,  
los tres, empinando el codo, riéndonos de tonterías.  
Y nos quedamos sin hielo. Así que salí a buscar un poco.  
Cuando vuelvo, abro la puerta y veo a Veróncia y a Charlie haciendo el Diecisiete,  
el Salto del Águila.

Bueno, me produjo tal conmoción que perdí la cabeza y no recuerdo nada...  
No fue hasta después, cuando me lavaba la sangre de las manos, que supe que estaban muertos.

**They had it coming  
They had it coming  
They had it coming all along  
I didn't do it  
But if I'd done it  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?**

**(Se lo estaban buscando,  
se lo estaban buscando,  
se lo estaban buscando todo ese tiempo.  
Yo no lo hice,  
pero si lo hubiera hecho  
¿cómo podrías decirme que estuvo mal?)**

**[HIKARU]  
They had it coming (Se lo estaban buscando.)  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[HIKARU]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They had it coming  
[YO]  
They had it coming  
[GIRLS]  
They took a flower (Cogieron una flor)  
[MEI-MEI]  
All along (todo ese tiempo)  
[CHICAS]  
In its prime (en su apogeo)  
[ROX]  
I didn't do it (Yo no lo hice)  
[GIRLS]  
And then they used it (Y entonces la usaron)  
[MADOKA]  
But if I'd done it (Pero si lo hubiera hecho)  
[GIRLS]  
And they abused it (y abusaron)  
[HIKARU]  
How could you tell me (¿Cómo podrías decirme)  
[CHICAS]  
It was a murder (Fue un asesinato)  
[HIKARU]  
That I was wrong? ****(que estuvo mal?)  
[CHICAS]  
But not a crime! (¡pero no un crimen!)**

[YO]  
Quería a Lipschitz más de lo que podría expresar. Era un auténtico artista. Muy sensible, un pintor. Pero necesitaba encontrarse a sí mismo y salía todas las noches a buscarse y de paso encontró a Ruth, a Gladis, a Rosemary y a Irving. Podría decirse que rompimos por diferencias artísticas.  
Él se veía vivo y yo le vi muerto.

**[TODAS]  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
(Ese holgazán)**

[HIKARU, SOPHIE Y MADOKA]  
They had it comin'  
[MEI-MEI, ROX Y YO]  
They had it comin'  
[HIKARU, SOPHIE Y MADOKA]  
They had it comin'  
[MEI-MEI, ROX Y YO]  
They had it comin'  
[HIKARU, SOPHIE Y MADOKA]  
They had it comin'  
[MEI-MEI, ROX Y YO]  
They had it comin'  
[HIKARU, SOPHIE Y MADOKA]  
All along  
[MEI-MEI, ROX Y YO]  
All along  
'Cause if they used us  
'Cause if they used us  
And they abused us  
And they abused us  
(Porque si nos usaron y abusaron)  
[HIKARU, SOPHIE Y MADOKA]  
How could you tell us  
[MEI-MEI, ROX Y YO]  
How could you tell us  
that we were wrong?  
**That we were wrong?  
(¿Cómo podrías decir que lo hicimos mal?)**

**He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had  
Himself  
To blame.  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha  
You would  
Have done  
The same!**

**[MADOKA]  
Vuelve a hacer 'pop' otra vez.**

[SOPHIE]  
Soltero y un cuerno

[MEI-MEI]  
¡Diez veces!

[ROX].  
No puedo creer que el tío Sam dijera que fui yo.

[HIKRU]  
El Diecisiete, el salto del Águila)

[YO]  
Diferencias artísticas.

[MADOKA]  
Pop!

[SOPHIE]  
Six!

[MEI-MEI]  
Squish!

[ROX]  
Ah ah

[HIKARU]  
Cicero

[YO]  
Lipschitz!

Aquí termina el capitulo de hoy hasta pronto!.


	10. Chapter 10

Bienvenidos a la transmisión número 10 de "TORTURAS BEYBLADER", tenia muchas sorpresas preparadas pero por desgracia un dinosaurio salió de mi caja de cereal y me secuestro, mientras intentaban rescatarme por accidente los soldados dejaron caer un piano sobre mi cabeza y olvide lo que tenia planeado- dije saliendo con la cabeza vendada

"como lo convenciste para que te soltara?"- pregunto tsubassa

"fácil, le di el helado de yu"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"- grito el pequeño

"entonces no sufriremos hoy?"- pregunto benkei

"caro que si, le di a ese dinosaurio un mono inmortal y el me dio un control remoto que los puede controlar para interpretar lo que yo quiera, pero por desgracia solo funciona una vez asi que interpretaran un cuento que yo inventare"

"donde conseguiste un mono inmortal?"- pregunto kyoya

"de tu sótano, AHORA COMENCEMOS!"

Hace mucho mucho tiempo en un lugar muy lejano

Masamune: Rusia?

Yo: no

Kenta: África?

Yo: no

Benkei: México?

Yo: QUE NO?!

Hikaru: entonces donde?

Yo: YO QUE SE!, EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL, EN UNA ISLA HECHA DE ALGODÓN DE AZUCAR , O EN EL SERRO QUE VISITAMOS CON DRACULA!, EN DONDE SEA SOLO QUE ERA UN LUGAR MUY LEJANO!

Yu: pero dinos donde era

Yo: ok, hace mucho tiempo había un reino muy grande en metal bey city, contentos?

Todos: SI!

En ese reino había una hermosa princesa llamada madoka

Masamune: lo ven, ella solo dice puras mentiras

Madoka: cállate!

Como sea, un dia llego un pervertido sexual que quería violar a la princesa

Tsubassa: quien podría ser tan pervertido como para-

Y su nombre era tsubassa

Tsubassa: ._.

Ginga: *le lanza una mirada asesina tsubassa*

Y la princesa madoka grito "auxilio me quieren violar!" , y de pronto apareció la súper heroína Hikaru Hazama!

Hikaru: que diablos?

Y ambos se quedaron con cara de QUE?

Hikaru: y le dijo "no le haras nada mientras yo este aquí!"

No, le dijo "no le harás nada porque yo la voy a violar"

Hikaru, Tsubassa y Madoka: WTF?!

Y tsubassa le dijo "hombre pareces una chica, además de que tus pechos son muy grandes, mejor lo hago yo"

Tsubassa: O-O

Y de pronto ella se avalanzo sobre el pervertido sexual y lo empezó a golpear

Hikaru: TE MATARE!

Madoka: *facepalm*

No hikaru en esta historia no muere nadie, ellos continuaron peleando hasta que se aburrieron y se fueron a sus casas

Kenta: y así termina?

Ya quisieras, resulta que la princesa tenía un hermano, un príncipe muy sexy y atractivo

Kyoya: ya deja de describirme

Ginga: si como no kyoya

De hecho si estoy describiendo a kyoyaa

Kyoya: enserio?

Ryuga: que te hemos dicho sobre decir mentiras?

Kyoya: cállate!

Como sea el príncipe kyoya era muy sexy pero tenia un defecto

Kenta: si, que no tenia ninguna de las cualidades que dijiste

Todos: jajajajajaja

Kyoya: calla!

No, su defecto era que siempre se ponía la ropa de su hermana

Madoka: que carajo?

Kyoya: VALENTINA!, HAS QUE ME QUITE ESTO AHORA MISMO!

Estas contando la historia?, no verdad, así que calla y déjame terminar, El príncipe kyoya iba dar un paseo saltando por el pueblo pero no sabia que era seguido por un acosador

Masamune: quien podría estar tan desesperado como para-

Su nombre era masamune

Masamune: ._.

Ginga: hahahahahaahahahaha!

Masamune: mejor ponme una falda y coletas pero no me hagas esto

Y el admirador de masamune era toby el vendedor de pelucas del pueblo

Todos: HAHAHAHAHA!

Toby: ._.

Un día hubo una revuelta porque querían prohibir el anime y en esa revuelta toby hizo un plan para desaparecer a kyoya y que masamune fuera solo de el, contrato a ryuga el vendedor de revistas hentai para secuestrar a kyoya

Tsubassa: ryuga a cuanto das las revistas?

Ryuga: estas consiente de que rox esta viendo esto, verdad?

Tsubassa: ._.

Y lo llevo con el peluquero del pueblo llamado Yu para que lo rapara y lo hiciera menos sexy

Kyoya: raparme el cabello?, enserio?

Yu: yo no se cortar cabello

Por eso, Y cuando la hermana del príncipe se entero contrato a ginga para rescatarlo

Ginga: si! A patear traseros!

Pero no tardo mucho para que ginga se encontrara con el vendedor de revistas hentai y después de comprar una tuvieron la pelea mas común para recuperar al príncipe kyoya

Kenta: y eligieron la pelea de dar 10 pasos y darse un balazo

No

Benkei: una batalla bey?

No

Yuki: pelea de cachetadas?

No

Todos: entonces cual?

PELEA DE ALMOHADAS!

Todos: VALENTINA!

Ok lo cambio hubo un pelea entre ginga y ryuga el vendedor de revistas hentai pero como ginga lo distrajo diciendo que tenia diarrea le gano

Ginga: que?

Después de eso ginga llevo a su casa al príncipe kyoya y la princesa madoka le agradeció de una manera especial a ginga

Ginga: le cocino muchas hamburguesas!

No, tuvieron LEMON!

Ginga: no se de que se quejan mi me gusta este cuento

Madoka: *lo golpea con un bate*

*FALLAS TECNICAS*

Finalmente el príncipe kyoya se volvió mas sexi y comenzó a luchar contra los nyan cats y con la comida radioactiva que cocinaba masamune

Kenta: que paso con los demás?

Toby y masamune se enamoraron, después se casaron y tuvieron muchos hijos y a yu le consiguieron un helado gigante

Yu: SI!

Bueno eso a sido todo porque al parecer dracula y estos idiotas asaltaron un banco de sangre y debo ir a testificar junto con el dinosaurio gigante

Tsubassa: no fue nuestra culpa, nos amenazo con un arma

Como sea, gracias por seguir este fic que gracias a ustedes puedo continuar, ADIOS!


	11. Chapter 11

"Sean bienvenidos a otra transmisión de TORTURAS BEYBLADER, soy su anfitriona valentina, hoy tenemos muchas sorpresas pero antes de eso vamos a un corte"- dije saliendo al escenario

(Durante el corte)

"yuni, miros, aranza, ¿tienen alguna idea de donde están lalo, Daniel, adrian y ruben?"- pregunte confundida por su ausencia

"no lo se, seguro se enfermaron"- dijo yuni dejando la cámara

"¿enfermos? Si como no, seguro les dio flojera venir otra vez"-dijo Aranza

"si, esos flojos nunca quieren trabajar, y mejor volvemos a nuestros puestos porque ya volvemos en 5 minutos"- dijo miros mandando a todas a sus puestos

~Mientras tanto~

"¡AAAHHHHHHHH!... ¡APURATE INUTIL O NOS COMERAN VIVOS!"- grito Daniel mientras corria a toda prisa por un callejón

"¡¿A SI, Y QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA?!... ¡YO NO FUI EL TARADO QUE QUISO TOMAR UN ATAJO POR EL DESHUESADERO!"- grito lalo corriendo a la misma velocidad

"¡SI, PINCHE RUBEN!... ¡CUANDO LLEGUEMOS ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!- grito adrian corriendo antes de que los perros con rabia los alcanzaran

"¡USTEDES SOQUETES QUE NO QUERIAN TOMAR EL AUTOBUS!"- grito ruben defendiéndose de la culpa

"¡miren ahí hay un callejón estamos salvados!"- grito lalo yéndose de lado en ese callejón mientras otros lo seguían

"¡estas bien pendejo lalo!...y para colmo ¡TU DICHOSA SALVACION ES UN MALDITO CALLEJON SIN SALIDA!- grito adrian queriendo brincar la pared en vano

"lindos perritos…¡HAY MALDITOS ANIMALES!"- grito Daniel casi orinándose del susto

"¡NO ME COMAN!"- grito ruben con miedo

"¡A LA PROXIMA TOMARE EL AUTOBUS!"- gritaron todos mientras los perros se les iban encima

~De vuelta en el estudio~

"bien ya iniciamos la transmisión de hoy y recibamos a nuestro primer invitado de hoy –

"¡TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA PARA LA ANFITRIONA!"- grito rox

"¿Qué?"- pregunte confundida

"tiene razón, le hemos traído a alguien muy importante a venir al programa"- grito yu

"¿Quién?"

"a la hermana de la conductora del programa ustedes la conocen como anzu, recién integrada en fanfiction, la chica cuya simpatía es mas fuerte que su puño ¡irene romo!"- grito rox con emoción

"¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!"- grite

"hola"- dijo irene cuando entro al escenario

"que que que que que que que que"- pregunte una y otra vez

"ehm, hola ¿Cómo estas?"- pregunto ryuga fingiendo interés

"muy bien, gracias por invitarme ryuga"- le dijo al darle la mano

"que que que que que que que que que"- pregunte una y otra vez

"eh, ryuga"- le llamo irene

"¿Qué quieres?"- le pregunto este

"si planeas algo con mi hermana date por muerto"- dijo irene muy cerca de ryuga con una mirada asesina

"…."- ryuga se quedo callado

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí irene?!"- le pregunte

"solo vine a ver a mi hermana ¿hay algo malo en eso?"- pregunto con una sonrisa inocente

"¿en verdad viniste a verme?"- le pregunte tomando asiento

"si, tengo algo importante que decirte hermanita linda"- me dijo tomando asiento en frente de mi

"¿si?"- pregunte

"…. ¡que es verdad que dicen que la cámara aumenta cinco kilos! ¡TE VEZ AUN MAS GORDA EN LA TRANSMISION! ¡Hahahahahahaha!"- dijo echándose a reír

"¡YO LA MATO!, ¡LA MATO!"-grite mientras benkei y rox me sostenían

"ósea que… ¿rox le dijo "dama" a vale?- se pregunto ginga en voz alta

"¿he?"- preguntaron todos

(DIFICULTADES TECNICAS)

"bien volvimos y después de enseñarle a ginga a la fuerza a no decir estupideces, traigamos a nuestro primer invitado King ¡denle un aplauso!"- grite recibiendo a king

"gracias me da gusto y me asusta estar aquí"- dijo King

"bien, ya conoces esto, ¿verdad?"-le pregunte a king

"si, dame el brazalete y llama a una ambulancia por si acaso"- dijo King algo nervioso mientras se ponía el brazalete

"bien mi primera pregunta es si king es tu verdadero nombre"- pregunte a lo que se enojo un poco

"tu también empezaras con eso ¡si mi nombre real y autentico que me pusieron mis padres es King!"- grito el con enfado

" y ¿Por qué, acaso eres un rey?"- pregunte

"¡puta madre!, ¡que no soy un rey, ese es mi nombre!"- grito King con enfado

"pues ya sabes no es un nombre muy normal además suena mas como un apodo"

"¿Qué rayos dices?, ¡no tiene nada de apodo y es un nombre perfectamente normal!, ¡AH!"- grito antes de que se electrocutara

"bien, segunda pregunta ¿acaso masamune te pego la estupidez?"- pregunte entre risas

"no soy estúpido, ¡AH!"- grito al electrocutarse

"¿estas seguro?"- pregunte en tono de burla

"si, ¡AH!... esta bien, puede que no sea el tipo mas brillante de los tipos que son brillantes, pero no paso demasiado tiempo con masamune para ser tan estúpido como el, ¡AH!"- grito antes de desmallarse

~15 Minutos despues~

"ya se llevaron a King al hospital pero lo siguient-"- intente decir pero se fue la luz

(FUERA DEL AIRE)

"¿Qué rayos paso?"- pregunte

"me parece que se fue la luz, mejor nos vamos hay una tormenta afuera"- dijo miros

"no podemos, la puerta esta cerrada mejor vamos por la salida de atrás"- sugirió rox

"no creo que sea buena idea"- aconseje yo

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto tsubassa

"bueno ¿Dónde creen que guardo todo lo que uso en el programa?, todo el estudio esta lleno de cosas que use y usare en el programa, sin mencionar trampas puestas por los dueños anteriores y esqueletos andantes"- dije asustándolos

"¿p-pero porque esqueletos andantes?"- pregunto kenta asustado

"¿y tu quienes crees que eran los dueños anteriores?"-pregunte

"pues podríamos pasar todo eso ya que tu sabes donde esta"- dijo ryuga

"si, hermana solo nos dices donde esta que y nos aseguramos de no tocar nada"- dijo irene

"si…el problema es que no se donde esta cada cosa…hehe que ironía ¿no?"- pregunte riendo nerviosa

"¡¿Qué?!"- preguntaron todos

MUAJAJA

De pronto se escucho una risa aterradora seguida de un rayo y nos asustamos mucho

"y-yo perdona ryuga"- dije separándome de ryuga muy sonrojada

"n-no es nada"-dijo el- "voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir"- pensó viendo las miradas asesinas de irene

"bien ahora todos vámonos, entre mas rápido encontremos la salida mejor, solo asegúrense de no cometer ninguna estupidez"

"en ese caso me alejo de gingy y masamoomo"- dijo yu yéndose con tsubassa

"¿Por qué?"- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

"¿les decimos la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos?"- pregunte

~5 Minutos después~

"yuni ten cuidado por donde pisas"- le pidió Aranza

"si pero tu también ten cuidado"- contesto yuni

"ya cállense porque si no podri-"- antes de que se dieran cuenta el piso se abrió por debajo de ellas

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- gritaron al caer

"¡hay no es mejor buscarlas!"- grite al ver a mis amigas caer en ese hoyo

"si claro y quedarnos aquí mas tiempo ¿no?"- pregunto kyoya sarcásticamente

"nee, seguro están bien"-dije mientras seguíamos caminando

"hola ¿quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes

"nosotros hacemos un programa aquí ¿Quién eres tu?"- pregunte

"soy max, yo me encargo de la electricidad aquí y por lo que veo tuvieron un apagón a causa de la tormenta"- dijo el chico acercándose a nosotros

"si, ¿nos podrías indicar donde esta la salida?- pregunto tsubassa confiando en el chico

"claro síganme"- dijo caminando en frente

Durante un buen rato estuvimos caminando pero cuando abrimos una puerta encontramos a lo mas peligroso de todo el lugar

"¡Hay mierda es el pastel que cocinaron ginga, yuki y masamune!"- grite mientras esa cosa se nos acercaba

"¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!"- grito rox al salir corriendo junto con todos

Después de correr un rato encontramos unas armas y nos decidimos a alejar a ese pastel gigante

"¡atrás comida asesina!"- grito irene apuntándole con una espada

"¡atrás!"- grito madoka alejando esa cosa con un bate

"¡no te acerques"-grito rox sosteniendo una pistola

"¡por aquí!"- dijo max doblando en una esquina

Después de eso perdimos a el pastel gigante pero escuchamos un ruido que no era nada comun

"¿Qué fue eso?"- pregunto benkei

"no lo se, pero ve a revisar"- le sugerí

"ten no uses ningún arma, toma esta linterna"- le dijo ginga entregándole una linterna

"¿enserio?"- le pregunto kyoya sarcásticamente a ginga mientras benkei se perdió de vista

En menos de 5 segundo benkei se venia corriendo de regreso

"corran ¡no pregunten! ¡SOLO CORRAN!"- grito corriendo de regreso

Cuando pudimos ver que algo se acercaban eran esqueletos que se acercaban a todos

"¡AHHHHH!"- gritamos mientras corríamos

Cuando nos alejamos de los esqueletos irene se quedo atrás con esos esqueletos pero cuando regreso, volvió como si nada

"¿estas bien?, ¿no te paso nada?"-le pregunte revisándola

"pues rompí muchos huesos pero creo que ninguno es mio"- dijo

"ya solo queda un poco mas antes de"- intento decir ginga antes de darse cuenta que piso un botón

Cuando volteamos una roca gigante venia hacia nosotros y salimos disparados corriendo lo mas rápido que podíamos hasta que nos quedamos en un corredor sin salida

"¡ya me harte de estas cosas!- dijo ryuga lanzando su bey hacia la roca

Cuando su bey toco esa roca se reventó, resulto ser un maldito globo y después todos nos quedamos con cara de wtf

"ya enserio quiero largarme de aquí"- dijo irene mientras nos íbamos

"solo nos queda pasar por ese cuarto"- dij max apuntando una puerta

"¿y de que es ese cuarto?"- pregunto rox

"dice vapor de licor"- leí en el letrero

"¿Qué significa?"- pregunto madoka

"no lo se"- respondí

"pues entremos"- dijo ginga al momento de abrir la puerta

Cuando entramos había mucho humo en el cuarto, tanto que no se veía casi nada

"chicos m-me siento algo raro"- dijo kenta mareado

"yo también"- dijo masamune

"chicos no aspiren la niebla esta hecha de licor, nos vamos a embriagar"- dijo max tapándose la boca

"tengan cuidado porque se nos hará mas difícil salir de aquí si nos emborrachamos"- dije cubriéndome la boca

" ¡ya quien yi importa ahora voy sha cantar! Lalalala"-grito irene al parecer ya ebria

"y sho vioy a bailar"- grito masamune comenzando a sacudirse

"¡¿Qué hacen?!"- pregunte al verlos asi

"oigan sha nios debemos ir yyyyy porque hayyy tantos kyoyasss die donde salieron esos dos"- decía rox al casi caerse

"bien creo que ya los perdimos"- dijo madoka con rox en su hombro mientras se tapaba la boca

"si, mejor nos vamos ahora, vámonos kyoya ¿kyoya?"- pregunte al ver al chico casi cayéndose

"¿yi porquie? eshto esh muy divertido"- dijo cayéndose

"shabes cuanto queyo a madoka, puesh la amoooo"- dijo ginga antes de desmayarse

"opss, gingy se calloooo"- dijo yu

De alguna forma logramos salir arrastrando a los borrachos fuera de la habitación hasta llegar afuera aunque estaba lloviendo

"¿quie pasho?"- pregunto irene

"nada, solo ya salimos alfin"- dije antes de ver a miros yuni y Aranza

"¿Dónde estaban?"- les pregunte

"pues cuando caímos a ese poso nos llevo a una resbaladilla que sin darnos cuenta nos dejo en la salida

"nosotros encontramos al encargado de la electricidad y nos ayudo a encontrar la salida"- dije

"pero si lalo y Daniel se encargan de eso"- dijo miros confundida

"pero max dijo que el se encargaba de eso"- dijo tsubassa

"no, eso lo hacen ellos"- dijo yuni

"esperen un minuto… si ellos se encargan de la electricidad ¿Qué hacia max en el estudio?"- pregunte algo asustado

"y ¿Dónde esta?"- pregunto Aranza asustada al no ver al chico

"estaba aquí"- dijo ryuga

Todos volteamos a ver si lo encontrábamos pero lo vimos en la puerta y por alguna razón era mas blanco que de costumbre

"boo"- dijo max haciéndonos temblar

"O-O….. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~Al dia siguiente~

Hola esta transmisión extra es para informar que estamos bien después de pasar aquí toda la noche y quiero aprovechar para

"rox y yo tenemos este libro especial llamado 2000 formas de torturar a ryuga, disponible con las mejores formas de humillar a ryuga"- dijo irene anunciando un libro en su mano

"asi es a un precio muy barato y disponible en su librería mas cercana"- dijo rox

"¡APAGA ESA MALDITA CAMARA!"- grite

Fin


	12. Chapter 12

**El capitulo de hoy esta dedicado a Renata Dark, esto es para ti nena**

Hola bienvenidos a el programa TORTURAS BEYBLAIDER, soy su anfitriona Valentina y la razón de que no hemos podido transmitir en este tiempo es que….

"¡es que en poco tiempo nuestra querida anfitriona se va a convertir en toda una mujer!"- dijo Ginga interrumpiéndola mientras esta se sonrojaba

"s-si bueno es que la verdad es que el 26 es mi cumpleaños y…"- decía ella pero su hermana llego de repente

"no solo su cumpleaños ¡sus quince años!"- grito Irene feliz

"¿no pueden dejar de hacer escándalo por eso?"- pregunto ella toda apenada

"no, ayer eras una niñita rara y dentro de unos días serás una mujer probablemente demente, deberías de estar feliz"- dijo Yu muy feliz

"¿feliz por eso? O ¿Por qué me llamaste demente?"- pregunto ella con sarcasmo

"hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué es una quinceañera?"- pregunto Masamune

"es una celebración mexicana para conmemorar que una niña se vuelve mujer"- respondió Irene

"¡¿frente a todos?!"- pregunto sorprendido

"ok eso fue demasiado, fuera todos ¡RECUERDEN QUE TODAVIA TENGO RENTADOS A LOS HOMBRES LOBO Y NO TENGO MIEDO DE LLAMARLOS!"- grito ella furiosa

Al oir eso todos se fueron con mucho miedo

"bien, como habrán notado no esta el equipo chismoso de la telenovela, pues eso es porque decidieron leer su contrato y notaron que tienen vacaciones, en todo este tiempo pasaron los cumpleaños de Adrian, Daniel y de Lalo, denles un aplauso ,especialmente ¡LOS HUFFLEPUFF DENLE UN APLAUSO A LALO!, lo siento no puedo evitarlo es que yo también soy una hufflepuff a mucho orgullo"- dijo Vale muy feliz

"entonces por eso eres una tonta comadreja ¿verdad?"- pregunto Kyoya sarcásticamente

"fingiré que no escuche eso, durante su ausencia Rox y Irene me ayudaran con la cámara y esas cosas, un momento ¿Dónde están esas dos? Y ¿que demonios? Yu, Kenta, Titi ¿que rayos hacen con las cámaras?"- pregunto ella sorprendida viendo a los pequeños con las cámaras y micrófonos

"Rox y Irene están ocupadas y se llevaron a Ryuga"- respondió Yu

"¿y que están haciendo?"- pregunto Vale

"no lo se, dijeron algo de poner a prueba su libro"- dijo Titi recordando

"como sea, hoy será día de desafíos y quiero que pase el hueso mas duro de roer y quien nunca he mandado al hospital estando en este programa, ¡Hyoma!"- dije presentando al chico

"hola, me da gusto estar aquí"- dijo Hyoma alegre

"de verdad no entiendo ¿Cómo demonios no te asusta estar aquí?"-pregunto ella fastidiada

"no lo se, creo que esto me parece muy divertido"-dijo el chico alegre

"bien, tu desafío es… ¡EL GORILA!"- grito ella haciendo aparecer una jaula con un gorila adentro

"¿de que trata?"- pregunto el con interés

"de que estarás encerrado en esta jaula con este gorila por 30 minutos"- dijo Vale

"bien lo hare"- dijo Hyoma entrando a la jaula por voluntad propia

~30 minutos después~

"¿Qué chigados?"- pregunto al ver a Hyoma

"tienes que decirle lo que realmente sientes y si no te quiere deséchalo, mira si te sigues haciendo del rogar solo alimentaras su estupidez"-le decía Hyoma al gorila mientras este le asentía

"b-bueno, creo que el estará por un rato mas allí, ahora pasemos con…. Oh un momento ¡tenemos un aviso de emergencia! ¡ASI QUE DEJEN DE PENSAR EN QUESO Y VAMOS CON EL REPORTAJE DE EMERGENCIA!, adelante Rox…. Demonios, mejor hazlo tu Kenta"- dijo mandándolos al reportaje

"gracias Vale, bueno tenemos reportes de un asesinato ayer a media noche en la calle de la amargura, vallamos con Yu y Titi para los informes"- dijo Kenta

"hola, soy Yu Tendo y estoy con una solterona que vive sola en su casa, ella vive en la calle de la amargura y como pueden ver esta muy ebria, le preguntare sobre el homicidio"- dijo Yu dirigiéndose a la mujer- "disculpe señora ¿escucho algo sobre el asesinato de ayer?"- pregunto Yu

"eh ¿Qué asesinato?"- pregunto la mujer toda perdida

"pues el que hubo ayer en su casa, digo por algo vive ahí ¿de verdad no escucho nada?"- pregunto Yu muy enojado

"no, pues ayer estaba con mi novio y estábamos bebiendo y-

*FALLAS TECNICAS*

"ehh….. b-bien creo que terminamos con Yu asi que pasemos con Titi para el informe del que llamo a la policía"- dijo Kenta muy traumado

"ok, bien tengo conmigo al hombre que llamo a la policía, bien señor ¿me podría decir que fue lo que vio?"- pregunto Titi al hombre

"pues solo escuche el disparo y llame a la policía"- respondió el señor

"¿algo mas señor?"- le pregunto Titi

"si, pude notar que su pistola tenia la imagen de dos estrellas plateadas"- dijo el

"gracias señor"- respondió Titi dulcemente

"gracias por cierto ¿tienes 10 años?"- pregunto el señor

"11, ¿Por qué?"- pregunto Titi

"¿quieres venir a mi casa?"- pregunto el hombre

"vámonos Titi"- dijo Yu llevándose a Titi jalándola del brazo

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto

"porque si, sigue caminando"- respondió Yu (other pedofile detected)

~Volviendo al estudio~

"bien les pediré que guarden seguridad por el momento hasta que capturen al asesino"- dijo Vale antes de ponerse a pensar

"hay algo que no entiendo, primero este es un programa de entrevistas, despues ponen desafíos y ahora hasta es noticiero ¡¿Qué nada tiene sentido aquí?!"- pregunto Kyoya

"no y cállate que acabo de recordar algo"- dijo Vale

"¿Qué cosa?"- pregunto Kyoya

"simple, creo que ya se quien es el asesino"- dijo Vale

"¿Quién es?"- pregunto Benkei

"bien, ¿a quien conocemos que tiene una pistola como la describió el hombre"- pregunto Vale

~15 Minutos después~

"Rox…."- dijeron todos enojados frente a ella

"no se de que hablan, yo no lo mate, yo estaba aquí limpiando la jaula de mi lagarto"- dijo Rox

"tu no tienes ningún lagarto"- respondió Tsubassa

"lo se, solo quería decirlo, como sea yo estaba aquí con Irene probando nuestro nuevo libro y con suerte hacer una secuela"- dijo Rox

"espera ¿probar tu libro?... ¿eso no quiere decir…"- iba a preguntar Vale antes de ser interrumpida por unos gritos

"¡AHHHH! ¡ALEJENME DE ESTAS LUNATICAS!"- grito Ryuga mientras corria

Ryuga estaba corriendo estando todo rasguñado, quemado y con la ropa rasgada mientras Irene lo perseguía, El chico se espanto mas cuando vio a la niña y choco cayendo encima de Vale mientras todos los miraban

"r-ryuga"- tartamudeo ella sonrojada

El no le tomo importancia y se levanto, Vale le pregunto que pasaba y este le conto todo. De pronto Irene apareció detrás de el enojada porque cayo encima de su hermana, el chico se asusto mucho al ver a la niña e intento correr pero se tropezó con el muro y se desmayo.

"ay no ¿Qué hacemos?"- pregunto Ginga angustiado

"no lo se, espera ¿vale tu sabes primeros auxilios?"- pregunto Madoka

"s-si, pero…"

"dale RCP"- sugirió Tsubassa mirándola con picardia

"y-yo ¡¿Qué?!"- pregunto con la cara roja

"por favor….. ayúdalo, …. No quiero que le pase nada"- dijo Kenta llorando

Vale no pudo resistir ceder al ver al niño llorar y decidió darle RCP a Ryuga. Despues de un momento el salta del susto reaccionando, mientras Kenta le dijo un abrazo enorme. Pero por otro lado tres idiotas se estaban burlando

"creo que alguien beso a su amor"- dijo Ginga riéndose

"si pero al menos estando desmallado no pudo vomitar"- dijo Kyoya burlándose

"fue como el beso de la bella durmiente pero al parecer Ryuga fue la princesa y Vale fue su príncipe jajjajaja"- dijo Yu riéndose

La chica se enojo tanto que tomo un bate y comenzó a perseguirlos, mientras tanto Ryuga despertó y se encontró con Tsubassa

"bien creo que te la ganaste"- dijo Tsubassa golpeando con el codo a Ryuga mientras este se enfurecía

Vale alcanzo a escuchar y se enojo tanto que le dio a el también en la cabeza con el bate junto con los otros.

Mas tarde todos estaban en el hospital por el golpe en la cabeza

"bien, aquí termina, discúlpenme si fue un desastre, espero que esos imbéciles vuelvan pronto, espero verlos pronto"

"no tan pronto, porque tienes la cita que Ryuga te prometió como agradecimiento y debemos arreglarte"- dijo Madoka sonriéndole

"asi es, no vamos a dejar que faltes a tu cita y claro que grabaremos todo"- dijo Hikaru

"c-claro que no lo harán ¡¿y tu que miras Titi?! ¡APAGA LA CAMARA YA!"

Fin


	13. Chapter 13

Bienvenidos a TORTURAS BEYBLAIDER, soy su anfitriona Valentina y bueno este es una transmisión de emergencia ya que es el cumpleaños de mi amigo Carlos Alejandro Sandoval y le tengo uno de mis cuentos preparado

"¡no! ¡Otro de sus cuentos no!"-grito Tsubassa con miedo

"no se quejen porque ustedes no sufrirán"- dijo Vale

"¿NO?"- preguntaron todos

"no así que, empecemos el cuento"- dijo ella

"no se porque pero aunque dijo que no sufriremos tengo miedo de sus cuentos"- dijo Ginga

"si, todos tenemos miedo de los de cuentos de la vieja Valentina"- dijo Yu entre risas

"cállate, en fin comencemos"- dijo haciendo que se abriera e telon

~EMPIEZA EL CUENTO~

Hace mucho mucho tiempo (de echo la semana pasada xp), había un chico llamado Carlos que era muy distraído y no le hacia caso a nadie y estaba caminando por ahí

"voy de prisa, voy de prisa, voy de prisa, voy de prisa"- pensaba el chico hasta detenerse frente en el parque

De repente el se detuvo porque frente a el apareció un niño de cabello verde vestido de conejo con orejas blancas y un traje de gala corriendo por ahi

(Kenta: ¿enserio?, ¿de verdad tengo que ser ese estúpido conejo?)

(Yo: si y ya cállate que arruinas el ambiente)

El conejo corrió hasta atrás de un árbol y el por no tener nada que hacer además de por idiota fue tras el. Pero no encontró ni rastro del conejo además de que el terreno donde estaba era bastante engañoso Asi que decidió regresar a casa porque había muchos agujeros y podría tropezar con uno…. Pero sin darse cuenta ¡apareció su amigo Rodolfo que de una patada lo tiro al pozo!

Carlos despertó sintiéndose aturdido buscando al conejo que miro hace unos momentos, pero el mismo conejo estaba corriendo a toda prisa y Carlos decidió correr tras el.

Pero el conejo era tan rápido que el lo perdió de vista y sin mencionar que se perdió también, como no sabia que hacer decidió explorar el bosque para poder saber en donde estaba.

Cuando de pronto….

"¡hola! ¡nya! Ya veo que no eres de por aquí así que bienvenido al país de las maravillas"- dijo el gatito Ginga burlescamente

(Ginga:¡¿gatito?!, ¿Por qué demonios no usaste a Johannes para eso?)

(Yo: porque no se me dio la gana)

(Ginga: nada mas no te digo nada porque-)

(Yo: ¡¿Por qué?!)

(Ginga: pues….. porque no se me ocurre nada)

(._.)

"¿y como diablos regreso a casa?, estoy aquí por culpa de un mugre conejo tonto"- dijo Carlos enojado

"busca a la reina de corazones, ella te ayudara a volver casa siempre que la obedezcas sin rechistar"- dijo el gatito Ginga

Dicho esto el mugre gato desapareció dejando a Carlos solo y confundido otra vez

(Benkei: a pues que gatito tan mas feo además de idiota)

(Ginga: ¡cállate!)

Después del encuentro con el gatito, Carlos siguió caminando hasta que se topo con algo no muy familiar ¡El reino de la reina de corazones!, era un reino increíblemente grande y moderno que no dejaba de sorprender al chico, no paraba de admirarlo hasta que de pronto apareció un tipo de cabello plateado y con sombrero de copa

(Yu: wow Tsubassa se ve genial de sombrerero y lo mejor de todo ¡es que si esta loco!)

"¡hola! Bienvenido al reino, veo que no eres de por aquí ¿estas por algo en especial?"- le pregunto amablemente el sombrerero

"si estoy aquí para poder volver a casa y para buscar al causante de que yo este aquí para putearmelo"- dijo Carlos respondiendo a su pregunta

"bien lo que debes hacer es-

"¡buscar a la reina! ¡ya lo se!, ¡es lo que me han dicho desde que estoy aquí! ¡¿QUE NO PUEDEN DARME OTRO TIPO DE INFORMACION?!"- grito el chico enojado- "¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!"- dijo pateando lejos al sombrerero

Y Carlos mando a volar lejos al sombrerero loco, creo que debo mencionar que el chico ya hasta tenia ganas de matar a alguien, solo por si no se dieron cuenta.

El continuo caminando su viaje por el reino sin saber donde ir realmente, cuando de pronto se encontró al conejo blanco corriendo otra vez aceleradamente, lo siguió sin saber a donde se dirigía, cuando volvió a perderlo de vista, cuando lo perdió el no se pudo sentir mas enojado. Pero esta vez Carlos tenia un plan para encontrar al maldito conejo de una vez por todas.

Se robo un auto y lo condujo desenfrenadamente estando decidido a encontrar al conejo blanco para ayudarlo a salir de ahí, cuando de pronto ocurrió otro imprevisto.

"exceso de velocidad señor"- dijo el oficial Yu Tendo

"¡pero si solo iba a 240KM/H!"- grito el chico enojado

"¿solamente? Lo siento señor pero tendrá que acompañarme a ver al rey de corazones"- contesto el oficial Yu

"ok, ok, ya que"- dijo resignado

Asi que el policía Yu llevo a Carlos a ver al rey de corazones quien era Kyoya Tategami

(Titi: wow Tatekyo se ve muy bien de sombrerero)

(Yo: es obvio porque yo hice los vestuarios)

(Kyoya: Valentina que te quede claro que no voy a hacer nada aquí)

… ¡Y DE PRONTO AL REY LE CAYO ENCIMA UN PINCHE CACHORRO GIGANTE!

"ahh….. otra vez no"- suspiro Yu

"pero ¿Qué carajo?"-pregunto Carlos al ver eso

"lo siento señor pero el rey no esta así que tendré que llevarlo a una celda"- dijo el oficial Yu

Dicho esto el oficial llevo a Carlos a una celda en la ciudad

"¡sáquenme de aquí maldita sea!"- grito el chico

Pero la celda tenia una falla, era demasiado grande para el asi que escapo por los barrotes

"ja idiotas"- dijo contento

Pero ahora el ya no sabia ni que hacer ni a donde ir, Cuando de pronto una civil vio a Carlos salirse de su celda, la civil se llamaba Madoka

"oh mierda, por favor no me delate"- suplico Carlos

"no importa, yo ya fui arrestada una vez por el policía Yu, ese niño tiene problemas, te ayudare a buscar a la reina"- le ofreció ella amablemente

Así que Madoka llevo a Carlos a la oficina de citas

"quisiera pedir una cita para ver a la reina de corazones por favor"- pidió Madoka

"por supuesto, le arreglare una cita para ver a la reina, será como en unas…. 3 semanas"- le respondió Benkei el secretario de la reina

"bueno la quisiera antes pero esperare, mi nombre es Madoka"- le dijo amablemente la chica

"esto no puede estar pasando"- suspiro el chico

"¡disculpe! tengo una cita con la reina de corazones, mi nombre es Kenta y…..

"¡TU!"- grito Carlos tomando al conejo por el cuello- "¡ahora si maldito conejo! ¡TE HE BUSCADO POR CIELO, MAR Y TIERRA! ¡DIME COMO CARAJO SALIR DE ESTE LUGAR!"- le grito el chico

"e-escucha ¡escucha te puedo dar mi cita si quieres pero suéltame por favor!"- suplico el conejo

"¿enserio?"- pregunto Carlos

"¡si! pero por favor suéltame porque despides un olor a hum…"- quería hablar pero el chico lo arrojo al piso

"vaya finalmente podre ver a la reina"- dijo el

Y así Carlos espero su turno hasta finalmente poder ver a la reina Hikaru

"vaya, vaya un humano, es una suerte que hayas llegado hasta aquí a verme porque se muy bien que mi cita no era contigo, era con el conejo blanco, en fin ¿Qué quieres?"- le pregunto la reina al chico

"solamente salir de este estúpido país de quinta"- dijo el

"ya veo, esta bien te dejare salir de aquí si me vences en un juego que criquet"- respondió la reina

"¿y si pierdo?"-pregunto el

"simple, te cortare la cabeza"- respondió ella

"¡¿Qué?!, ¡no puede hacer eso usted pinche vieja!"- le grito Carlos

"yo soy la reina de corazones y hago lo que se me plazca, te cortare la cabeza quieras o no"- dijo Hikaru

El chico estaba perdido, no sabia que hacer pero de repente apareció el gatito Ginga detrás de la reina, le guiñó el ojo y se transformo en el rey

"ejem, ya habíamos hablado de esto, dijiste que ya no cortarías mas cabezas"- dijo Ginga haciéndose pasar por el rey

"pero yo…"

"nada de peros, no me hagas pasar corajes como la ultima vez"- respondió el disque rey

**Flashback**

¡BOOM!

**Fin del flashback**

"asi que te pediré que te vallas a tu habitación"- dijo Ginga

"ok"- dijo la reina yéndose

De tal modo la reina se fue castigada a su habitacion

"listo, ahora te ayudare a encontrar la salida"- dijo el gatito Ginga

"gracias gatito Ginga pero ¿Por qué me ayudaste?"- pregunto Carlos confundido

"simple, porque expides un olor asqueroso olor a humano y me da muchas nauseas"- dijo el gato pelirrojo

"….. ¡PENDEJO DE MIERD-

*FALLAS TECNICAS*

Bueno a pesar de los inconvenientes Carlos pudo regresar finalmente a casa, pero antes de eso vio la peor imagen de su vida ¡VIO CORRER DESNUDO A MASAMUNE!

(Todos: O_O)

Y finalmente Carlos tuvo que tomar terapia e ir a Disneylandia después de eso

FIN

~TERMINA EL CUENTO~

"ok….. esa ultima parte fue traumante pero no estuvo tan mal como el cuento anterior"- suspiro Ryuga

"como sea, feliz cumple amigo y diviértete en Six Flags, aquí termina la transmicion ¡adios!"


	14. Chapter 14

"hola a todos por si no lo han notado soy Renata Dark junto con mi compañera de hoy Rox Siniestra"- dijo Renata presentándose

"así es y bueno se preguntaran porque Valentina no esta aquí"- dijo Rox- "y si no lo han hecho pregúntenselo ahora"

"la respuesta es simple, ¿recordaran que Ryuga iba a recompensar a Vale con una cita? Bueno pues los seguiremos todo el dia para ver como va su cita"- dijo Renata

"sin mencionar que hoy es el cumpleaños de la anfitriona y sabotearemos….. digo atrasaremos su cita para que tengamos una fiesta sorpresa lista"-dijo Rox riéndose- "sin mencionar que no dejare a ese idiota pervertido a solas con mi amiga ni por un segundo"- dijo apretando el puño

"¿Ryuga es pervertido?"- pregunto Renata

"todos lo son asi que no hay que arriesgarse"- dijo Rox afilando un cuchillo- "bueno tenemos a muchos amigos con cámaras puestas para poder monitorearlos pero no podremos escucharlos"

"de eso no hay problema, se como podemos ponerle un micrófono"- dijo Renata sacando su teléfono- "adelante Yu"

"¿Qué haras?- pregunto Rox

"solo espera"- sonrio maléficamente la chica

~Mientras tanto~

Ryuga y Vale estaban caminando en la calle

"y bueno ¿Por qué decidiste que una cita seria la mejor forma de agradecerme el salvarte la vida?"- pregunto ella algo sonrojada

"bueno…. Porque…"- intentaba decir Ryuga- "oye mira allí hay un puesto de helados ¿quieres uno?"- pregunto el

"s-si"- respondió con una sonrisa

Cuando ellos llegaron al puesto notaron algo peculiar en el vendedor

"¿Yu que haces aquí?"- pregunto Vale-"y ¿Por qué usas ese sombrero y ese bigote?"- pregunto la chica confundida

"n-no se de que hablan, como sea ¿que les sirvo?"-pregunto el niño ignorando la primera pregunta

"no nacimos ayer mocoso pero en fin ya que estas aquí, danos dos helados de chocolate"- dijo Ryuga

"enseguida señor"- dijo Yu

Yu les sirvió los helados pero cuando se los entrego los balanceo a propósito para que cayeran en la cabeza de Ryuga quien se enfado mucho.

"disculpe señor, ¡yo lo limpio!"- dijo al momento de lanzarse sobre sus hombros

El niño de ojos verdes tomo una toalla y empezó a revolverla en el cabello de Ryuga mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima

"¡quítate mocoso! ¡QUITENMELO!"- grito al momento de lanzarlo lejos

Cuando Yu cayó al piso se levanto rápido y observo la cara de enojo de Ryuga

"bueno yo me voy y no se preocupen ¡no les cobrare los helados!"- dijo al irse corriendo dejándolos confundidos

"me pregunto que rayos fue eso"- murmuro Vale al ver correr al niño

"no lo se pero ese tonto me las pagara"- dijo Ryuga entre dientes

"no te enojes"- dijo ayudándolo a levantarse-"mejor vámonos ya al restaurante"- sugirió la pelinegra

"si"- acepto el

~Con Rox y Renata~

"¿Qué se supone fue todo eso?"- pregunto Rox sumamente confundida

"le pedi a Yu que tirara los helados en el cabello de Ryuga y que cuando lo limpiara con la toalla le pusiera un micrófono detrás de la oreja y con este radio podemos escucharlos"- dijo Renata

"genial"- dijo la de cabello café

"lo se"- respondió Renata-"mejor nos ponemos a escuchar"- dijo encendiendo el aparato

'vámonos ya al restaurante'- dijo Vale

'si'- respondió Ryuga

"próxima parada el restaurante"- dijo Rox yéndose junto con Renata

~Con Ryuga y Vale~

"no sabia que te gustara comer en restaurantes elegantes"- dijo Vale riendo un poco

"no me gusta pero creo que puedo intentarlo por hoy"- dijo el chico

Ambos llegaron al restaurante pero para su mala suerte el que dictaba las mesas era el pendejo de Kyoya

"nombres por favor"- dijo el peli verde

"¿Cómo que nombres?, Kyoya ya nos conocemos"- dijo Vale algo confundida

"no los había visto nunca en mi vida, en fin digan sus nombres"- dijo Kyoya ignorándolos

"bien, ella es Valentina Romo y yo soy Ryuga Kishatu"- dijo Ryuga algo enojado

"déjenme ver"- dijo Kyoya empezando a revisar una lista-"lo siento no tienen reservación"

"¿como que no?"-pregunto el de ojos ámbar- "ahí dice claramente que nuestra reservación es a las siete"- dijo el señalando la lista

"lo siento pero perdieron la reservación ya que pasaron las siete"- dijo Kyoya

"pero si son las siete justo ahora"-contradijo Vale

"esperen un momento"- dijo Kyoya revisando su reloj-"y…. ahora si perdieron la reservación"- dijo el de ojos turquesa

"pero eso es injusto, nosotros llegamos a tiempo"- se enojo Vale

"no tengo tiempo para ustedes"- dijo antes de dirigirse a otros clientes-"¿perdieron su reservación?, no se preocupen tenemos muchas mesas disponibles"- dijo dejando entrar a esa otra pareja

Kyoya dejo entrar a muchas personas durante un rato para despues dirigir su atención al par de adolescentes

"en fin ¿en que estábamos?"- pregunto Kyoya

"en que nos dejes entrar"- dijo Ryuga

"lo siento señor pero debe usar corbata para poder entrar aquí"- dijo Kyoya enojándolo cada vez mas

"a mi nadie me dijo nada de eso además ¡has estado dejando entrar a completos extraños en lugar de nosotros que si nos conoces!"- se enfureció el oji ámbar

"lo lamento pero hoy es noche de mujeres"- cambio el tema el peliverde- "si gusta la señorita puede entrar pero usted señor no tiene permitida la entrada"-

"¡vámonos! ¡ESTO NO TIENE NINGUN SENTIDO!"- grito Ryuga llevándose de la mano a la chica

~Con Rox y Renata~

"oye ¿no crees que si los hubiéramos dejado entrar al restaurante habríamos ganado algo de tiempo para la fiesta sorpresa de Vale?"- pregunto Renata

"¿y dejarlos solos en un lugar donde no llegan las cámaras?, no gracias"- dijo Rox

"como sea ¿A dónde van ahora?"-pregunto Renata antes de encender el radio

'vamos al cine'- sugirió Vale

'esta bien'- respondió el chico

"ahora por tu intervención estarán solos en un lugar oscuro"- dijo Renata en modo burlón- "bien jugado Rox"- dijo sarcásticamente

"no irán ahí si yo puedo evitarlo, vamos al cine y por cierto lleva mis navajas por favor"- pidió la chica de un modo aterradoramente tierno

~En el cine~

"y ¿Qué película quieres ver?"- pregunto Ryuga a la chica

"me gustaría ver El encanto de la bestia"- dijo ella con una sonrisa

"¿Qué fue eso? ¿una indirecta muy directa?"-pregunto riendo un poco

"tal vez"- respondió entre risas

Cuando llegaron a la taquilla pudieron notar que el que vendía las entradas era Ginga con un bigote falso y sombrero mexicano

"Ginga ¿desde cuando trabajas aquí?"- pregunto Vale

"no soy ese Ginga que ustedes dicen"- respondió estúpidamente el pelirrojo-"¿Qué película quieren ver?"- pregunto cambiando el tema

"no sabemos que tramas Hagane pero danos dos entradas para el encanto de la bestia"- pidió Ryuga completamente fastidiado

"lo sentimos pero las entradas para esa y todas las películas románticas del cine están agotadas"- dijo Ginga

"eso no es verdad ahí dice que están disponibles todavía"- dijo Vale

"¿a si? pues ¿porque no le preguntan a los encargados de los films?"- pregunto Ginga

Ellos vieron detrás de Ginga y pudieron notar como Hyoma, Yu, Masamune y Kenta estaban quemando las cintas

"como sea ¿para que película si hay entradas?"- pregunto Ryuga al borde de estallar

"solo tenemos entradas para la princesa unicornio"- dijo dándoles las entradas

"ya que"- se resignaron ambos

~Con Rox y Renata~

"bien al menos ahora si no estarán solos en un ambiente romántico"- dijo Rox aliviada

"no creas eso"- le advirtió Renata

"¿Por qué?"- pregunto la chica

"porque la sala a donde van esta completamente vacia y ya sabes quien podría aprovechar"- dijo ella

"no lo hará si puedo evitarlo"- dijo Rox sacando su teléfono- "ahora chicos"

~Mientras tanto~

"bueno al menos no hay nadie en la sala y podemos hablar mientras pasan la película"- dijo Vale

"esta bien"- le sonrió este

Ellos dos estaban entrando a la sala de cine pero de repente aparecieron Ginga, Masamune y Yu quienes de la nada aventaron soda en dirección de ellos pero por alguna razón toda cayo encima de la chica

"¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?!"- preguntaron enojados

"¡CORRAN!"- gritaron ellos al momento de escapar

~30 Minutos despues~

Ginga, Masamune y Yu estaban escondidos en el armario de limpieza pero la puerta se abrió y se alarmaron aunque cuando esa persona entro por suerte era Kenta

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"- pregunto el chico

"nos escondemos para que Ryuga no nos mate"- respondió Masamune

"a entonces creo que debería de decirles que…."

"¡AQUÍ ESTAN!"- gritaron Ryuga y Vale abriendo la puerta

"¡AAAAHHHHHHHH!"- gritaron los tres chicos

"creo que debí decirles que venia detrás de mi"- rio nervioso el niño

Ellos tres les dio un escalofrió al ver la cara de Ryuga enojado

"¡voy a usar esto para matarlos!"- dijo tomando un rollo de papel de baño

"¿Cómo nos puedes matar con eso?"- pregunto Ginga

"¡Ryuga baja eso!"- grito Kenta poniéndose firme- "¡no quieras repetir lo que paso el mes pasado! ¡bajalo!"- le grito haciendo que lo soltara

"¿Cómo puede matar con eso?"- le pregunto Yu a Kenta

"créeme que no quieres ni enterarte"- dijo Kenta

"¿Cómo e les ocurre hacerme esto?"- pregunto Vale muy enojada

"f-fue un accidente"- dijo Masamune

Ambos ahora si estaban hartos y se fueron del cine

"¿ahora que hacemos?, hasta me siento mal por arruinar su cita"- dijo Ginga

"descuiden tengo una idea"- dijo Yu

~Horas mas tarde~

"creo…. Que no salió como esperaba"- dijo mirando a Vale tirada en una fuente

"eh… c-creo que mi padre me esta llamando ¡adiós!- dijo Ginga yéndose corriendo

"si yo también me voy"- dijo Yu echándose a correr

De pronto todos se fueron dejándolos a ambos y a Vale todavía tirada en la fuente

"déjame ayudarte"- dijo dándole la mano y sacándola de la fuente

"gracias"- dijo parándose-"sabes este es el peor cumpleaños que he tenido"- dijo Vale algo triste

"¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?"- pregunto el

"si, algunos se confundieron ya que la fiesta es el sábado pero si es hoy"-dijo sonriendo un poco

Ryuga noto como la chica estaba completamente mojada y como tenia unas pequeñas ganas de llorar asi que de algun raro impulso la acogió en un abrazo mientras esta tenia un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

"y-yo…."- quería decir la chica pero se sonrojo demasiado como para seguir hablando

"parece que va a llover y creo que te lastimaste el pie, ¿Qué queda mas cerca tu casa o el estudio?"-le pregunto Ryuga a Vale

"e-el estudio queda mas cerca"- dijo Vale todavía sonrojada

"entonces vamos"- dijo poniendo el brazo de la chica sobre su hombro y empezando a caminar

Lograron llegar al estudio antes de que empezara a llover pero estaba mas oscuro que de costumbre

"¿que pasa?"- pregunto Vale

"no se"- dijo Ryuga

"¡SORPRESA!"- gritaron todos encendiendo las luces

"¿esto es p-para mi?"- pregunto Vale sorprendida

"claro que si, saboteamos su cita para mantenerlos ocupados y poder planear…"- Irene dejo de hablar al notar lo cerca que su hermana estaba de Ryuga-"¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!"- grito mandando al techo a Ryuga de un golpe

La chica sudo frio al ver como Ryuga termino estrellado contra la pared pero su hermana, Rox y Renata la llevaron a la fiesta

"¡¿Qué estamos esperando?! ¡COMENCEMOS LA FIESTA!"- grito Renata encendiendo la música

**Y asi fue mi muy raro dia de cumpleaños espero que les haya gustado y quiero informarles que vean el próximo capitulo….. porque será el ultimo. **

**Hice este fic porque día a día mis amigos me inspiraban y me ayudaban con esto, hasta nos divertíamos mientras me ayudaban, nunca pensé que este se volviera mi fic mas popular ya que comenzó como un pasatiempo de amigos y….. Bueno con la graduación y eso de la mudanza me siento mal el continuarlo si ya no voy a estar con ellos….**

**AGRADESCO A LOS QUE LEYERON ESTE RARISIMO FIC QUE COMENZO COMO UNA TONTERIA Y A TODOS LOS QUE ME DIERON IDEAS PARA CONTINUARLO. Espero que comprendan mis razones para cerrarlo y también espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Atte.~ Valentina**


End file.
